


Release

by seashore_azure



Series: Tame [6]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:07:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 46,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14010831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seashore_azure/pseuds/seashore_azure





	Release

　　

　　歌聲繚繞，穿過森林，隨著微風，飄盪到每個角落。曲調時而高時而低，有時帶著嘻笑，有時又悲痛欲絕。鹿群停駐在湖畔，幾隻初生的小鹿豎起耳尖，閉眼傾聽。

　　歌聲更加柔和了些，有如誘惑，它跳著無形的舞蹈，鼓勵鹿群靠近。

　　小鹿不約而同的往湖面更靠去了些，牠們不畏逐漸高升的湖水，腳步平穩且堅定，不停朝歌聲的來源走去──那是名女孩，她立於水面，深色且濡濕的長髮披散在肩頭，反射陽光的燦爛。

　　一隻特別好奇的小鹿靠了過去，牠不停抖動著鼻尖，緊繃纖長的身軀，耳朵豎起，只傾聽女孩的嗓音。任誰都看得出，鹿群既是警戒又是困惑，牠們想靠近，又不敢靠近。

　　女孩伸出了手，她柔軟的指尖輕撫幼鹿的脖頸。幼鹿靠得更過去，親暱地將頭埋入女孩掌心。牠只要再近一些，蹄下堅固的岩岸便會化作無底的淤泥，女孩的身子將會是牠唯一的立足點。

　　幼鹿似乎沒發覺到危險，依然不停的靠近，再靠近。

　　幼鹿陷入泥濘間，牠蹦達著四肢，仍無法掙脫。女孩笑了。她笑得是如此歡快，讓人忽略她柔嫩的肌膚長出了利爪，小巧紅潤的唇瓣隱藏的是嗜血的慾望。

　　幼鹿沒有逃脫的機會。牠被女孩拖下了水。

　　湖水被鮮血染污，鹿群奔逃。

　　女孩──人魚咬著屍體，潛入湖底。

　　一隻獨角獸悠然走來，肆意飲用仍帶著嫣紅的湖水。

　　風聲寂寥，依稀可聞鹿群奔走的步履，獨角獸豎起耳朵，牠看向遠方，透徹的雙眼凝視虛空，仰頭，發出銀鈴般的嘶鳴。

　　Credence轉頭，似聽見了什麼，四周卻毫無聲息。他眨了眨眼，手上的動作停了，漂浮在半空中木材磚瓦也是。站在Credence對面的Newt也跟著停下動作，偏頭注視青年。

　　Credence再度看向四周，腦海響起微弱卻尖銳的鳴叫，其聲單調，有如警告。可他周遭景色未變，草地依然青翠，天空仍舊湛藍，天氣好到連一旁龐大的城堡都在陽光下閃耀炫目的景致。更別說Newt了，他臉色紅潤到Credence想一親芳澤。

　　也許是Credence沉默太久了，Newt下意識地走近，「怎麼了？」

　　「我不知道。」Credence拍了拍腦袋，耳鳴停了，森林特有的寧靜又包圍了他，「也許是風聲。」他猜測，「也許，只是這裡太安靜了。」他們前幾天還在雷聲不止的雷鳥保育區，每天醒來第一件事便是加強居住地的隔音咒。也許是環境突如其來的落差，讓Credence身體有點不太適應。

　　Newt釋然的微笑，「也許是風的關係，畢竟，風會帶來很多消息，特別在霍格華茲這個地方。」他看向一旁的禁忌森林，「來吧，屋頂只剩下最後一點，完成後我們就能一塊去探索森林。」

　　Credence點頭，他又看了森林一眼，他從Newt口中聽過這座森林，裏頭的奇獸種類之多，草藥生長之茂盛，讓Newt即使休學離開後，依然神采飛揚地跟Credence講述這座森林的故事。

　　Newt喜歡這裡。Credence深刻體會到這點，讓他也跟著喜歡這個地方。

　　Credence一個閃神，原先平順在空中滑動的木材碰撞到一塊，很快與Newt那指揮的鐵釘與鋼架打起架來。

　　Credence愣住了，連忙停下手中的動作，卻不小心越搞越亂。

　　Newt啞然失笑，魔杖一個揮舞，所有東西都停在半空中，「耐心點，Credence。」他笑著把所有東西井然有序的擺放到定點上，「我們還有很多時間，別著急。」

　　Credence略紅了臉頰，「抱歉。」他清空思緒，再度指揮起半空中等待已久的磚瓦，它們整齊地擺放在剛完成的屋頂上，閃耀艷紅的色澤。

　　只要再幾個固定咒與防水咒，他們今年的居住地就大功告成。當然，Newt會再到裡頭做點小修飾，好讓奇獸們也能離開皮箱透透氣，Credence則會趁機練習空間延展咒，讓外觀窄小的木屋變得更加舒適。目前為止，他做得很爛，只能把馬克杯變成浴缸的容量。但據Newt的說法，他已經做得很不錯──「別急，Credence，你才學魔法不過兩年，你已經表現得很好了。」──『很好』依然不夠，Credence想要知道更多，他想會得更多，好讓Newt不再因為他的無能無知受傷。他不想再看見Newt流著血，卻笑著安慰自己的模樣。

　　「Credence？你還好嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，「我聽見水的聲音，這裡有河嗎？」

　　Newt熟練的施予空間延展咒，窄小的屋子頓時變得寬廣，「這裡有河，霍格華茲建立在湖的中央，流水將城堡層層包裹，就像在保護寶物的巨龍，」他像是想起什麼般的笑了，手卻沒停止動作的指揮磚瓦，搭建出一個壁爐，「曾經有個傳說，他們說，這座島下睡有巨龍，牠的身軀是如此巨大，以至於巫師能在牠身上建造出最堅固的城堡。」

　　「他們把牠關起來？」Credence召喚木材，枯木跳著舞，在壁爐旁堆疊成小山。

　　Newt略皺起眉，似乎不認同這個說法，「歷史盛傳，這是為了保護牠。龍是極有力量的生物，巫師不希望打擾牠的安眠。」他從皮箱召喚出家具，雙人的桌椅與床鋪依照心意，各自佔據房屋裡的角落，「有時，風中會傳來龍的噴息，代表牠依然沉睡，也許你剛才聽見的就是牠的呼吸。」

　　「龍如果醒了，牠會做什麼？」Credence抓住趁亂逃出的玻璃獸，他輕拍對方的頭，又把牠丟回皮箱。

　　壁爐與廚具在Newt的召喚下各歸各位，茶具擺放在桌面，等待沖泡，「我不知道，你認為牠會做什麼？」

　　Credence的肚子傳出一陣噪音。

　　Credence這次真的紅了整張臉。

　　Newt笑了，「也許，牠跟你一樣，想吃午餐。」

　　「Newt……」

　　Newt收起魔杖，「來吧，我也餓了，我們先去廚房一趟。」

　　Credence反射性地想拎起皮箱，Newt卻先拿起了它，他站在門旁，等著Credence走近。

　　Credence從後方抱住Newt，手有目的向的往下探。

　　Newt怎麼可能不知道Credence想做什麼，他安撫般的拍了拍對方環抱住自己的手臂，「Credence，我沒事的。」

　　Credence頭埋在Newt頸後，聲音被布料吸收了大半，「但你前幾天才受了傷。」

　　Newt偏頭，靠向Credence，「你知道我傷好了。」

　　Credence用力抱了Newt，輕柔撫摸對方帶繭的指節，「下一次，好嗎？」

　　「好吧，最後一次。」

　　Newt鬆手了，Credence拿走皮箱，得逞的笑著。

　　「下一次得讓我拿。」

　　Credence另一隻手伸了過去，任由Newt握住自己，他知道，Newt總要握住點什麼，才會覺得安心。「走吧，我快餓扁了。」

　　綠草如茵，青翠與天空的蒼藍相互呼應，Newt領著Credence穿過中庭。即使離開多年，他依然熟悉此地的一磚一瓦，連突如其來改變方向的走廊都無法讓他迷路。彷彿有張地圖，落在他腦海，哪一塊區域有著怎樣的小徑，他都記得。

　　時值暑假，教授們大多離開學校，度過各自的假期，他們沒遇見什麼人，即使是幽靈，也在這美好的陽光下消融成柔軟的一塊，飄飄然的窩居在窗口旁欣賞不屬於它們的時光。

　　「小Scamander！」

　　好吧，有一個幽靈例外，皮皮鬼總愛在Newt進到學校裡時追著他跑，「愛哭鬼Scamander！」他在半空中忽上忽下，尖聲高笑著嘲弄，卻怎麼也不靠近他們。

　　這對皮皮鬼來說，是種異常。Newt知道原因，他太了解，以至於不知道該為此作什麼反應──皮皮鬼向來以嘲弄他人為樂，這是每位霍格華茲的學員乃至教職人員都知道的事。可初來乍到Credence並不知道這點，這也是Newt初次見識到Credence可以利用闇黑怨靈做出怎樣的事。

　　那是皮皮鬼在Newt許久沒踏入霍格華茲後，兩方第一次見面，它高聲尖叫，「被退學的愛哭鬼回來了！殺人者Scamander回來了！」

　　相比於Newt的淡然以對，Credence可是氣得吹鬍子瞪眼。Newt看見闇黑怨靈的暗霧突如高漲，悄然融入黑暗中，有如織網的蜘蛛般，等待著。

　　皮皮鬼不覺得害怕，它似乎覺得Credence冷眼看著自己的反應相當有趣，它更加興奮的在Credence身旁跳上跳下，不停尖叫。但等到它不小心竄入走廊的黑暗中時，發出的尖叫聲可失去了嘲弄的意味。

　　Theseus為此跟Credence有過一段談話，兩方達成了Newt不知道內容的協議。從此，皮皮鬼絕不在Credence身旁竄入不見光的角落，事實上，它連丟東西的次數都少了。Newt不知該為了皮皮鬼感到難過，還是該為Credence從Percival那學來的手段感到擔憂。他不該放任Percival教Credence黑魔法防禦的。

　　「午安，皮皮鬼。」Newt微笑，無視Credence突如其來握緊他的手，「我們要到廚房去，要一塊來嗎？」

　　皮皮鬼頭下腳上的飄在半空中，距離Newt的臉不過數吋，「為何我要去那種地方，我又不能吃東西！」它視線飄向Newt身後的Credence，又轉了回來。

　　Newt不放棄邀約，「那裏很溫暖，我想你會喜歡的。」

　　「去聽老奶奶說故事？」皮皮鬼嫌惡的撇嘴，它轉個身，身體扭成詭異的外型，「哈！我才不做小孩子做的事！」

　　走廊另一頭傳來管理員的怒吼，皮皮鬼咧開嘴，邊發出尖叫邊飛快的穿過走廊，從傳來的咒罵聲來看，它找到了更安全的獵物。

　　Credence繃緊的身子這才放鬆下來，Newt握了握他的手，「放輕鬆，它只是愛玩。」

　　「我不喜歡它。」Credence像被挨罵般地垂下肩膀，「它總是取笑你。」

　　Newt笑了，「謝謝你為我生氣，」他拉近Credence，抬起對方的臉，「不過，你要記得，他說的沒有錯──」

　　「Newt！」

　　無視Credence發出的抗議，Newt繼續說道，「我當時的確是個愛哭鬼。」

　　Credence有如炸了毛的貓，「你才不是！」

　　「我有畫像作證。」Newt笑著提出證據，牆壁上懸掛的各種畫像立刻縮到畫像裡的遮掩物下，「我什麼都沒看見，你們繼續。」

　　Newt故作責備，「你嚇到人了。」

　　「我才沒有！」

　　Newt笑出聲，Credence眨了眨眼，隨即醒覺到自己被調侃了。他看著依然笑著的Newt，轉了轉眼睛，硬將Newt拉到自己懷中，飛快的親了一下。

　　這次，換Newt呆住了。

　　Credence沒理會Newt的呆滯，他拉著對方，自顧自地往前走。

　　一路上，他們經過的畫像不停發表高見，彼此交換心得與現場轉播。

　　「年輕真好！」

　　「就是啊！」

　　「幸好他們住在木屋裡。」

　　「你知道的，我以前也會──」

　　「哎呀，小夥子臉紅了！」

　　「瞧瞧那張臉蛋，多可愛啊！」

　　「閉嘴！！！」

　　Credence滿臉通紅的發出抗議，一點威嚇性都沒有。只有在這種時候，他才會羨慕Graves一眼把小孩瞪到不敢哭的功力。

　　畫像們笑得更大聲，原本被拖著走的Newt抓住Credence，轉入走廊的轉角。這裡，沒有畫像，也沒有人經過。有的，只是一條直達變形學教室的捷徑小道。被拉進來的Credence不明就裡，但依然乖順的跟隨Newt。

　　Newt的唇壓上來時，Credence是欣喜的。他們急切地擁抱彼此，交換著親吻與低語，探入衣物內的指尖有著難以想像的灼熱。

　　「抱歉，你太可愛了…」

　　「是你先的。」Credence皺眉，抱怨的同時也在嘗試解開Newt的皮帶。

　　Newt於Credence頸旁落吻，低喃細語，「噓！他們聽得見。」

　　「那我們小聲一點…」

　　「小Scamander在做壞事！」

　　突如此來的高亢聲調不屬於兩人，兩人當場僵住，皮皮鬼則抓到現行犯般，咧開扭曲的笑容，「小Scamander羞羞臉！！！」

　　皮皮鬼尖叫著跑走，不用想也知道他會喊得全校皆知，幸好現在是暑假。

　　Newt臉埋在Credence肩頭，難以控制的笑出聲，Credence也是。

　　「我們，還吃中餐嗎？」

　　「當然。」Newt立刻回應，但他的視線隨即飄到一旁的空教室，他舔了舔嘴唇，又吻上了Credence。

　　「晚一點吃應該也無妨。」

　　「也是。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　沒什麼比Newt和Credence進到廚房時家養小精靈一哄而散的景象更能說明現在的狀況。Merlin的鬍子啊！他們不過躲在教室裡半小時而已。Credence傻在當場，Newt啞然失笑，兩人面有紅暈，心情卻沒有因此變差。

　　「看來得自己動手了。」拿出魔杖，Newt召喚食材，他指揮器具，讓食材化為料理。Credence對這類魔法尚未熟悉，每次他在Queenie那幫忙都落得切菜切丁的下場，但他能泡出很好喝的紅茶，咖啡更是拿手。可惜的是，Newt不愛喝咖啡，他還是更喜歡用紅茶喚醒昏昏欲睡的神智。

　　有別於Newt的忙碌，Credence用雙手做事，舉凡簡單的食材處理、擺放餐具、桌椅、溫暖的爐火或是乾淨的環境，他打理都得相當順手。

　　幾名家養小精靈從爐具的縫隙窺探，他們幫了Credence許多忙，有幾名比較膽大的甚至跟在Credence身後，遞出剛烤好的甜點。

　　「謝謝你。」Credence蹲下身，慎重地接過他們遞來的蘋果派。

　　家養小精靈砰的一聲，消失了。

　　Credence眨眨眼，無法理解家養小精靈的反應。

　　「他喜歡你。」Newt為他解答。

　　Credence想也沒想的回應，「但我喜歡的是你。」

　　Newt偏過頭，想掩飾羞澀，茶壺卻像反應他的情緒般，噴發出大量的蒸氣。

　　這才醒覺到自己說了什麼，Credence臉頰瞬間脹紅，嘴張個老半天說不出一個字，更別說挽救即將爆走的茶壺了。

　　沒人使用的搖椅無風自動，一名年過半百的老婦幽靈坐在其上，她身穿長裙，裙襬拖地，肩披棉襖，柔和的臉蛋發出細膩的笑聲。

　　相較於Credence的警戒，Newt友好的向幽靈微笑，「午安，Hudson太太。」

　　「午安，Scamander先生，你長得真大了。」Hudson放下手上的書籍，她的眼眸色澤透明，近乎銀白。這在幽靈裡相當少見，即使是血腥男爵，他眼睛仍帶有一抹淡藍，可Hudson卻只有銀白，其色蒼白到，難以辨清她注視的，究竟為何？

　　Hudson的目光落到Credence身上，「而這位是？」

　　「Hudson太太，這位是Credence，Credence‧Barebone。我的伴侶(mate)。」

　　「喔、你就是那位Credence啊。」Hudson微笑，「你是個好孩子，擁有豐富的過去，」她輕輕地擺動搖椅，「別對皮皮鬼太兇，他只是貪玩了點，沒有惡意。」

　　Credence點頭，對於陌生且年長的女性他總是有點退卻，Newt輕聲向他介紹，「她是Hudson太太，廚房幽靈，幸運的人才會遇到她。」他壓低聲量，語調懷念，「我們都叫她說故事的人。」

　　原先消失的家養小精靈一一出現在各個角落，他們聚在Hudson身旁，尖聲尖氣的請求，「Hudson太太，請跟我們說故事。」

　　「我們想聽故事！」

　　Newt把料理好的午餐放到餐桌上，示意Credence坐在他身旁。

　　Credence邊咬麵包邊傾聽面前的交談，桌上的食物有如自動增值般，每當一名家養小精靈出現，就會多出一盤不知其名的美味餐點。他有些不知所措，Newt只是笑著說明這是家養小精靈的好意，盡管吃沒關係。

　　Hudson身旁的家養小精靈越來越多，他們的低語有如歌謠，全在請求同一件事。寬闊的廚房桌上塞滿了食物，Credence不得不拿起杯子，好騰出空間來。Newt習以為常地為盤子下了漂浮咒，他順手接過Credence的馬克杯，為他倒了滿滿的南瓜汁。

　　Hudson饒是困擾的偏了偏頭，「我能說什麼故事呢？」她陷入思索，「說龍的故事好嗎？」

　　家養小精靈不約而同地發出抗議。

　　「不要龍！龍壞壞！」

　　「龍的故事我們聽過了！」

　　「不要！」

　　Hudson柔聲斥責，「但我們有新朋友啊，他沒聽過龍的故事。」

　　家養小精靈的目光刷的一聲，全聚到Credence身上，視線裡的哀怨都快淹死了人。

　　Credence窘迫的縮了縮身子，「沒關係，下一次再聽龍的故事吧。」

　　Hudson微笑，「好吧，那說獨角獸的故事如何？」她低頭看望蹲坐在腳旁的家養小精靈，「這隻獨角獸沒有心，卻愛上了一個人。」

　　穿著青藍色抹布的小精靈發問，「沒有心怎麼會愛人？」

　　Hudson笑著回應，「喔、親愛的，誰說沒有心就不能愛上人？」翻開書，她推了推眼鏡，搖椅隨著她的動作，緩慢的搖晃，「獨角獸也不是一開始就沒有了心，牠有的，只是現在沒了。現在，牠胸膛裡只有一層又一層的黑暗，偽裝成心臟，緩慢的跳動著。」

　　Pickett從Newt衣領後探出頭來，牠順著Newt的手臂攀爬到桌子上，為自己找了個位置。不是為了開懷大吃，而是為了聽故事。牠頭上的枝枒隨著Hudson語調的起伏擺動，時不時豎著老高，即使沾到好些醬汁，也不在乎。

　　Hudson語調一轉，帶著些許困惑的高亢，「獨角獸又怎能和黑暗共存呢？牠可是純淨的生物，但孩子，你們要記得，並不是所有閃亮的東西裡頭皆是完好，也不是黑暗就代表罪無可赦。那些，都只是外表給人的假象。」

　　戴著退色蝴蝶結的小精靈尖叫，「像核桃一樣！我喜歡核桃！」

　　「是啊，就像核桃，總有天，會打開，總有天，會長出特別不一樣的東西。」Hudson視線飄落到Credence身上，沒多久又轉開了目光，「但那又是另一個故事了。」她微笑，「我們繼續說獨角獸的事吧──牠剛開始並不知道自己很特別，牠以為世界萬物都跟牠一樣，沒有那顆心。沒有心，獨角獸也活得好好的，每天過得相當愉快，就也沒特別在乎這件事。000

　　直到有一天，獨角獸看見了一隻鳥捲伏在另一隻鳥的屍體上，低聲尖鳴。

　　獨角獸不了解面前的事。牠問黑暗，這是什麼意思？」

　　Newt斜靠著椅背，輕啜紅茶，假裝自己並沒有聽過這個故事，可他早聽過了。在遙遠的國度，曾經也有隻失去心的獨角獸，牠為了尋求自己的心臟，付出龐大的代價──國家傾滅，鮮血染紅了每一寸的土地。他認為這只是神話，一段隱喻性的歷史，證明這個國度曾有名暴君，為了愛情展開足以亡國的戰爭。事實上，那個國家，獨角獸從未駐足。

　　Newt傾聽Hudson的話語，思緒越來越偏向思考與分析，坐在他身旁的Credence則完全不同，他單純陷入故事裡，他聽得是如此專心，以至於忘記進食，只顧著傾聽。

　　「黑暗回答，這代表，他們有顆心。牠又問，什麼是『心』？那是很珍貴的東西嗎？為何我沒有？我也想要一個！」

　　Hudson搖了搖頭，嘆了口氣，「黑暗無奈的說，你要那個東西做什麼呢？你想要哭泣嗎？」她聲調轉為堅定，「不，我只是想要有一顆心，這跟哭泣又沒關係！我才不會哭！

　　黑暗嘆息，唉、你果然沒有心！

　　獨角獸不服氣，牠召喚光明，把黑暗趕跑了。光明翩然而落，它笑嘻嘻的，好不快樂。

　　獨角獸問，你知道我的心在哪裡嗎？

　　光明笑著回答，當然啦！那在每個人心裡！

　　得到答案後，獨角獸就去尋找牠的心。獨角獸每見到了一個生命，牠就──」

　　門扉再度開啟，家養小精靈一哄而散，一連串消影術帶來的清脆聲響讓廚房頓時變得吵雜起來。

　　來者似乎也被嚇著了，他站在門口，半張臉被梳理整齊的鬍鬚遮擋，卻無法遮掩住目光中的驚訝。他看了看頓時一空的廚房，有些不好意思地搔了搔頭，「抱歉，打擾了，我只是想來拿些點心。」隨著動作飄舞的赤褐色長髮束在腦後，乍看之下，有如火焰。

　　「Dumbledore教授！歡迎！我跟Credence正在煩惱該找誰分享家養小精靈的好意。」Newt揮舞魔杖，桌旁立刻多了張椅子。

　　Credence向Dumbledore點了點頭，他給予微笑卻迴避目光接觸。他不知道自己為何如此，即使面對Grindelwand，他都沒有如此想避開對方的欲望。

　　幾名家養小精靈從Credence椅子後方探出頭來，他們怯生生地打了個響指，一盤散發牛奶香氣的糖果瞬間出現在Dumbledore面前，它漂浮著，有如五顏六色的多口味糖果。

　　Dumbledore笑了，目光頓時柔和許多，「謝謝你們，我正愁下午茶該配什麼的點心。」

　　大概認定來者無害，家養小精靈再度出現在廚房的各個角落，他們看著Dumbledore的暗紫長袍，上頭流星般的繡銀圖樣讓人炫目。有幾名好奇地走到他身後，想數清上頭有多少花樣。

　　Dumbledore看著面前滿桌子的美食，他露出了渴望，但目光隨即黯淡了下來，「我很想跟你們一塊享用，但我得跟校長一塊跟董事開會。」他無奈的嘆息，「也許下次吧，我也很想聽Hudson太太說故事。」

　　一提到Hudson，Credence回頭，搖椅上已經沒有幽靈的影子，她在門開啟的瞬間就消失了。坐在桌子邊緣的木靈失望地垂下了頭，頭上葉子也跟著垂了下來，Credence為牠擦去枝枒沾到的食物。

　　木靈爬去Newt衣領後，失望之情顯然易見。Newt柔聲安撫，卻不見其效。

　　「對不起啊，小傢伙，我讓你沒聽完故事。」Dumbledore拿出魔杖，幾隻樹蝨隨著金光落到木靈面前。

　　木靈高興了起來。

　　「謝謝你，Dumbledore教授。」

　　「是我該彌補他的失望。」

　　Dumbledore轉身離去，卻又像想起什麼般，停下腳步。「Scamander先生，如果方便的話，明天下午一點可否過去你那造訪？我想跟你討論一些事。」

　　「我很樂意。」

　　Dumbledore離開了，Credence緊繃的肩膀也跟著放鬆下來。

　　「Credence，他沒那麼可怕。」Newt打趣的說。

　　「但……」Credence咬唇，「我也不知道…但他讓我想起一個人……」他垂下頭，「我知道他們不一樣，但很像。」

　　Newt試探性地詢問，「是好人嗎？」

　　Credence立刻給予答案，「不是。」

　　「那麼，你可以緊張，但別太緊張，」Newt拍了拍Credence的手臂，「Dumbledore教授是個好人，你會了解的。」

　　Credence點頭，漫不經心地與Pickett玩了起來。

　　Hudson沒再出現，故事失去了結局，家養小精靈毫無章法地分享只讓從未聽過故事的人陷入混亂，但這依然不減食物的美味。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　午餐過後，Newt和Credence再度回到木屋旁。Newt為屋子做最後的修飾，Credence則負責照顧一些好奇到快爆炸的奇獸。箱子才剛打開，玻璃獸立刻蹦到草地上，拔足狂奔。

　　「別跑！」Credence連忙跟上那團黑影。

　　玻璃獸速度很快，牠看準目標才行動，不過眨眼的瞬間，牠竄入森林邊緣的樹叢裡，發出一連串細碎的聲響。午後陽光照亮牠的毛皮，雀鳥停在樹梢，偏頭觀望這名奇特的闖入者。

　　空氣散發莓果的香氣，玻璃獸抬起頭，牠嗅了嗅。Credence接近的噪音(Credence還是沒辦法像Newt一樣，能近乎無聲的接近這些奇獸)，讓牠反射性地躲入樹叢陰影裡。黑暗將牠壟罩，莓果的香氣則更加濃郁。

　　Credence呼喚的聲音遠了。

　　選定方向，玻璃獸再度拔足狂奔，牠最喜歡香甜的莓果了。閃閃亮亮，又特別的好吃。可森林裡，發亮的並非只有莓果。

　　一抹燦金，牠隱藏在層層樹叢遮掩的黑暗中，等待。玻璃獸接近的細小震動讓牠擺動觸角，尖牙因飢餓，滴落無色的毒液。

　　玻璃獸更靠近了，牠盯著枝枒間熟成的暗紅果實。牠停在樹叢下，先摘了顆塞入嘴中，再手腳迅速的拔下目光所及的所有莓果。

　　燦金揚起了頭，牠對準目標。

　　一雙手從天而降，牢牢地抓住玻璃獸。

　　Credence刻意將玻璃獸舉在半空中，不讓牠有力的雙腳蹬開他。「不行亂跑！」玻璃獸頭下腳上的與他對視，「這很危險！」

　　玻璃獸舉起手中僅剩的莓果，目光水汪汪的看著Credence。

　　「你這是賄絡，小傢伙。」Credence好氣又好笑，他收下莓果，隨即將它放入口中，「很好吃，謝謝你。」

　　玻璃獸從口袋裡掏出更多，好些因為頭下腳上的關係，摔爛在地。牠哀怨地看向Credence。

　　Credence連忙把玻璃獸擺正，「我們先回去，明天再來採好嗎？」

　　玻璃獸點頭。

　　Credence與玻璃獸走遠了，燦金再度回到黑暗，牠等待著。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　時近傍晚，一棟木屋佇立在禁忌森林邊緣。外觀乍看十分狹窄粗糙，彷彿不善手工之人缺乏耐心的作品。任何人都會誤以為，這是棟被廢棄的木屋，留在這的緣由是時光遺忘了它的存在。可當推開了門，裏頭卻擁有截然不同的完美──寬敞的空間，鋪設整齊的木造地板，木樑停駐各色彩鳴鳥，旋舞針於半空飄忽出華爾滋般的舞蹈。

　　窗戶迎向夕陽的溫暖與燦爛，玻璃獸拍打玻璃，為上頭的金燦光線目眩神迷，牆壁延伸成書架與置物櫃，幾隻貪玩的木靈攀附在書架邊緣，相互打鬧，一旁壁爐燒得正旺，火蜥蜴捲伏其中，睡得安詳。

　　另一邊窗口，夜晚的色澤逐漸深沉，貓頭鷹停歇在窗沿，丟下數封信件。貓貍子不懷好意地盯著牠的尾羽，雪白貓頭鷹則回以鄙夷的瞪視，牠澎起羽翼，威嚇的拍打空氣。

　　地板上，皮箱敞開，Newt站在一旁，將收藏的書本歸到書架上，雙腳蛇攀附在他肩頭，頭部跟著他魔杖尖一塊擺動。

　　Credence走過Newt身旁，跟在他後方的是蹦蹦跳跳的球遁鳥，牠們忽閃忽現，以捉弄糞金龜為樂。

　　一座糞金龜花一下午堆起的石塔倒了，球遁鳥發出興奮的鳴叫。很快的，一群球遁鳥聚集在石塔──現在得說是石堆上頭，拍打起短小的翅膀。

　　幻影猿拿起貓頭鷹寄來的信件，牠遞給Credence，避免被貓貍子拿去磨爪。

　　Credence以老鼠獎勵貓頭鷹的辛勤，幻影猿則得到一碗香甜的核果。

　　剛吃完晚餐的玻璃獸奔跑到幻影猿面前，伸出了手。用不著說，有一半的核果都會進到牠肚子裡。

　　Credence翻閱信件，上頭屬名他都認得，大多數是邀請Newt演講與分享的研討會。他的書很成功，邀約如雪片般地飛來。但並不是所有巫師都抱持渴望了解的心態，好心的Worme先生幫Newt擋下不懷好意的部分，剩下的，Newt盡可能地去接觸，即便他早累到連話都說不好。

　　分類完來信，Credence拿起最特別也最少見的一封，「Newt，Theseus寄信給你。」

　　Newt從皮箱探出頭來，他頭髮上有著草屑與樹枝，看來囊毒豹不太喜歡更換環境這個主意。「我晚點處理，謝謝你。」甩著頭，他走出皮箱，好些樹枝卡在髮梢裡，怎麼甩都甩不掉。

　　「請別動。」Credence站到Newt身前，指尖捲上Newt的髮。

　　Newt垂下頭，任由他揀去草屑，「Eric在鬧脾氣，牠連晚餐都不肯吃。」

　　Credence漫不經心地整理Newt的亂髮，他享受指尖撫摸髮梢的觸感，「也許牠不想要出來？」他拿掉最後一根與髮絲糾纏的樹枝，「聽說貓咪都不喜歡外出。」

　　「適當的陽光對牠有益，牠不能老待在皮箱裡。」再甩了甩頭，Newt把剩下的草屑甩掉，隨即抬起頭，正視Credence，「囊毒豹不是貓咪，牠是貓科動物。」

　　「Eric挺像大隻貓咪的，心情好時會翻肚睡覺。」Credence笑著辯白，「牠還會打呼，這點跟Hoppy一樣。」

　　Newt想了想，「這我不否認。」

　　皮箱裡發出囊毒豹抗議的嗚鳴，聲音聽起來有多哀怨就有多哀怨。

　　「抱歉，Eric。」Credence笑出聲，他把信遞給Newt，轉身招喚茶具。茶壺打個哈欠與茶杯一塊從櫥櫃中跳出，空氣中瀰漫了伯爵茶的香氣。

　　Newt坐到沙發上，翻看信封，似乎想從Theseus的屬名裡看出內容，想當然爾，他還是猜不出血親會基於什麼原因寫信給自己。

　　Credence拿著符咒學課本，盤坐在Newt身旁，爐火將他的身體烘得暖和，魔杖邊隨著他的閱讀邊將茶桌上的杯碟變化成不同的外型。

　　思慮許久，Newt總算打開Theseus寄來的信，隨信附上一封邀請函。

　　見此，Newt有如烈陽下缺乏水份的植物，整個人萎靡在沙發上，連頭都埋到Credence背後。

　　Credence即使轉頭也只能看見Newt的暗褐髮絲，「很糟嗎？」

　　「看依據什麼來決定……」Newt聲音很悶，他頭也沒抬，萎靡到幾乎可說是自暴自棄。「對我，只是麻煩。」他稍微抬起頭，目光與Credence對上了，「對你，那是我最不希望你去的場合…」

　　Credence眨眨眼，腦海一片空白，「什麼？」

　　一隻有著陶瓷質地的老鼠雙腳搭在餅乾盤上，牠扒拉走一塊巧克力餅乾。貓貍子撲到老鼠上頭。

　　老鼠摔成碎片的聲響驚醒了Credence，他轉頭斥責，「Hoppy！」

　　貓貍子甩著尾巴，背對Credence坐著。

　　Newt揮舞魔杖，陶瓷老鼠恢復成完好的杯盤。

　　壁爐火焰突然高升，橘紅化為亮綠，原本不定型的形貌逐漸有了特定的樣貌──Percival．Graves的面容。Newt連撐起身都不想，直接攤在Credence身後揮舞魔杖。Graves的面容鮮明了起來，他看起不再像是火焰，而是像一幅精緻的巫師畫作。

　　Graves略挑眉，選擇無視面前景象，「例行報告，兩位。」

　　Newt揮了揮手，「我們沒事。」

　　Graves哼了聲，目光落到茶几上，頓時明瞭原因，「只不過是一場舞會，沒必要表現成這樣。」

　　Newt撐起身子，「那不只是一場舞會。」

　　Graves聳肩，「好吧，更精確的說法是『Theseus把你們兩個當成徽章別在他胸口炫耀』的家族舞會，」他扯了扯嘴角，看向Credence，「對，你也要參加，那些世家子弟可是對闇黑怨靈有著極高的好奇跟求知慾。」

　　「我們不會去。」Newt整個坐起身，他向前傾身，將Credence護在後方，「我有教案要寫，而Credence得準備普巫測驗。」

　　Graves饒是諷刺，「你知道Theseus的。」他視線落到Credence身上，「Credence，有控制好闇黑怨靈嗎？」

　　Credence如實以答，「它很久沒出現了。」

　　「很好，繼續保持下去。」Graves微笑，「別理會旁邊那位龍媽媽，過度保護是他的天性。」

　　「Percival！」

　　Graves結束通話，火焰恢復成原本的橘紅。Newt再度癱軟成一團，只不過這次他是癱在Credence的大腿上，「只有他會把邀請說得跟威脅沒兩樣…」

　　沉悶的聲音從Credence大腿間傳出，Credence舉起手，有些遲疑的，把手放到Newt頭上，摸了摸，「Newt，怎麼了？」

　　「Theseus要舉辦年度家族舞會，所有Scamander家族的人都會參加。」Newt略抬起頭，「而我跟你，得負責在Theseus之後開舞。」他煩躁地搔了搔頭髮。

　　Credence腦袋再度空白，花了好半天才擠出一句「什麼？」

　　Newt嘆息，他轉過身，抬頭仰望Credence，「別擔心，我們不會去。」他撫摸Credence臉頰，似想抹去對方的震驚。「那並不是多愉快的地方。」

　　Newt並不像Theseus能如魚得水般的適應人群，Merlin的鬍子啊！Theseus根本是人群中的魔法石！閃閃發亮又引人矚目。而他，他從小就不喜歡那種場合，只有在絕對必要的時候，才心不甘情不願地忍受身旁那些打量與貪婪。

　　Credence張了張口，他舔了舔嘴唇，話語艱難的從喉嚨擠出，「我可以的。」他吞口唾液，再度說道，「我的意思是，我想陪你去。」他垂下頭，注視Newt，他可以在他眼中望見憂慮，「我不想讓你一個人去。」

　　Newt一愣，隨即釋然的笑了。「好吧，我再考慮看看。」他指尖往上，先停留在Credence耳際，再沿著脖頸的肌理撫摸而過，「你知道的，我不希望你感覺不舒服。」他一頓，連忙補充，「如果你到時候不喜歡，請一定要立刻跟我說。」

　　「我會的。」

　　夜風更大了，森林的寂靜圍繞著木屋，月光乍現，星光閃爍。

　　隱約間，風中多了道嗓音，起初並不明顯，Credence目光卻逐漸從專注轉為了渙散，有什麼吸引了他的注意，他甚至轉頭，只為了聽清楚那道嗓音。

　　Credence的舉止吸引了Newt，他跟著他傾聽，卻不過一會，他以彷彿要切開什麼東西般的堅決語調，為整個屋子下了隔音咒。

　　嗓音消失了，Credence眨了眨眼，目光再度清晰。

　　「那是……」

　　「人魚。」Newt爬起身，謹慎的再下了道隔絕咒，他沿著木屋的邊緣走了一圈，一連串的防護也跟著設下，「我都忘了這裡有人魚。」他收起魔杖，停在窗戶旁，確認外頭安危，「晚風把她們的歌聲傳了過來。」

　　Credence爬起身，觀望Newt施法，他只能勉強辨認出Newt設下的其中幾種防護，「我從沒見過人魚。」人魚只存在幻想裡，是再虛渺不過的存在。

　　「明天，我帶你去見其中一位。」Newt微笑，月光讓他的身影染上一抹不確定的銀，「不過你得小心，」他的嗓音變得更加低沉，「不管長得再怎麼美麗，她們其實是很無情的生物。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　與夜晚的冰涼相比，早晨總是溫暖，柔和的陽光灑落在窗前，讓人昏昏欲睡。只比單人床稍大了點的床鋪上棉被隆起，一隻手從中探出，沒多久又怕冷般的縮回棉被下。

　　木靈從床頭櫃上的枯葉床鋪中伸個懶腰，青翠的枝枒隨著心情擺動，牠坐起身，先探頭看了看依然沒有任何動靜的棉被山，然後才選好位置，從床頭櫃一躍而下。今天，牠選擇的降落地點有著柔軟微捲的黑髮，其所有主往棉被裡縮去。

　　木靈不肯放棄，雙手牢牢抓緊黑髮，不讓棉被把自己掀翻。

　　厚重的棉被掩蓋住模糊不清的抱怨，與室溫截然不同的溫熱氣息從棉被縫裡傳出，另一隻長著厚繭的手從另一道縫隙探出，他準確地抓住還在Credence頭上肆虐的木靈。他先是拍了拍木靈，獎勵牠每天準點叫人起床的堅持，而後將牠丟回枯葉床鋪裡。

　　「再半小時……」

　　無視木靈的不悅，這隻手縮回棉被裡，轉而擁住縮到懷中避難的Credence，沒多久也閉起了眼。

　　另一聲起床號約十分鐘後傳來，貓貍子漫步到床旁，偏頭看了看，瞄準好後，以輕靈的一躍直接跳到棉被山的正中央，邊呼嚕邊轉著圈。

　　哀號是兩人份的，不知是誰多了些，但最先探出頭的，的確是Newt，他半撐著身，半夢半醒地看向窗戶，神智緩慢的辨識現下時刻。

　　隨著Newt動作被甩下床鋪的貓貍子甩了甩尾巴，再度跳上床，只是這次牠的落點是在枕頭上，尾巴更是以規律且不悅的擺動不停地拍打另一個還躲在棉被裡的人的頭。

　　「現在頂多六點……」Newt又倒回床上，Credence伸手緊緊擁住他，頭更是埋入他懷裡，尋求庇護。

　　「走開…Hoppy……」悶聲傳出，一點威嚇性都沒有。

　　貓貍子耳朵轉了轉，雖是停下尾巴的甩動，卻毫不留情地踩上棉被，試圖以越來越誇張的體重逼人起床。

　　Credence頭繼續埋在Newt懷中，堅決不理。

　　Newt倒是因此清醒了點，他看著面前景象，笑出了聲。

　　Credence略抬起頭，初生的鬍渣摩擦Newt的肌膚。

　　Newt往後縮去，試圖躲避異樣的搔癢感。

　　貓貍子再度被甩到床下，牠甩了甩尾巴，直接掉頭就走。

　　Newt的笑聲時不時參雜著尖叫，他躲避Credence的鬍渣攻擊，卻不停以親吻作為反擊。

　　兩人玩到滿臉通紅，棉被與枕頭也被甩落在地。最後，Credence以纏人的擁抱贏得早上的勝利，他趴在Newt胸前，眨了眨眼。

　　Newt撐起身，以一個純潔的，落在額頭上的親吻作為停戰宣告。

　　Credence趁機摟住Newt，以行動求得他真正想要的。

　　星火燎原。

　　Newt將Credence翻倒在床上，他加深這個吻，Credence的手順著Newt的脖頸，一路往下，動作飛快地解開鈕扣，肌膚接觸到早晨冰冷的空氣，引起一陣戰慄。

　　Credence的衣物早被Newt掀開，他的手探入腰際，渴望引來更為灼熱的溫度。

　　若不是木靈們聯合玻璃獸，在Newt頭上丟下一大堆落葉的話，牠們可能真的要再過一、兩個小時才能吃到早餐。

　　「──Pickett！」

　　罪魁禍首在丟下落葉的瞬間通通跑光。Credence看著滿頭枯葉的Newt，大笑出聲。

　　Newt故作懊惱的瞪了Credence一眼，沒多久也跟著笑倒在Credence胸前。

　　「Merlin啊！這群為了吃不擇手段的小傢伙們。」坐起身，Newt以魔杖清理床舖上的混亂。

　　Credence拍去Newt身上的枯葉，「牠們很有創意。」每次的花樣都不一樣。

　　Newt好氣又好笑地嘆息，他看向Credence，「晚上？」

　　Credence回以肯定，「晚上。」

　　約定訂下，兩人隨即起床伺候那一群哀號肚子餓的奇獸。

　　茶壺在半空中旋轉，散發出紅茶的香味，雙腳蛇隨著Credence丟出的甲蟲，從屋樑奔入皮箱，大快朵頤。

　　玻璃獸得到一碗莓果，牠邊吃邊玩，餐桌上滿是牠小小的腳印，狐媚子與旋舞針共舞，貓貍子在後方虎視眈眈，Newt以肥美的老鼠引走牠的注意。

　　早餐在火蜥蜴的幫忙下，很快就完成了。食物相當美味，兩人邊吃邊阻擋奇獸過剩的好奇心，並不是所有食物都能分給牠們享用。

　　木靈們在窗台旁排排坐著，享受陽光。Pickett沿著餐桌攀爬到Newt衣領後方，牠最喜歡的還是這個位置。

　　吃完早餐，屋外的氣溫也變得相當溫暖，趁Newt忙著把奇獸引回皮箱裡時，Credence清潔碗盤與環境。Newt還是不放心讓奇獸單獨待在屋子裡。

　　奇獸各自回到窩巢裡時，Credence也清理完了，他穿好衣物，輕敲皮箱提醒Newt現下時刻。他們還得去拜訪人魚。

　　Newt出來了，他身上沾有薄荷蘋果花的香氣。Credence知道，這代表幻影猿以擁抱送別。

　　Newt鎖好皮箱，Credence習慣性的拿起。

　　Newt偏頭，微微地伸出手。

　　Credence下意識的將皮箱藏向身後。

　　Newt接過皮箱，給了Credence一個安撫性的親吻。「我沒事的。」他用另一隻手握住Credence，「來吧，我們得去禁忌森林一趟。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　雖是夏日，森林依然有著春天的涼爽，Newt沒有直接穿過樹林，他選擇了路途稍遠，沿著森林邊緣行走的路途。他並沒有說明原因，Credence也無心去問。沿路上的陌生花草與錯身而過的少見奇獸已經吸引走他所有的注意，更別說，Newt還時不時的丟出各種問題，讓他思考答案。

　　「說明胡顛茄的功用？」拔下手邊的草藥，Newt隨興的將它塞入口袋，他的口袋永遠沒有裝滿的一天。Newt有時也會忘記自己到底放了什麼東西進去，最常被塞進去的玻璃獸相當不喜歡那些口袋，總是躲得遠遠的。

　　Credence垂著頭，跟著Newt辨認藥草，胡顛茄的藥效背全了幾個，又漏了幾個。

　　Newt微笑，語調沒有責備，只有鼓勵，「再想想？」

　　Credence仔細想了一遍，才把藥草作用背全了。

　　Newt點頭，隨手又摘起另一種草藥，這回，是通體呈現淺藍色的矮小草藥，「菈迭香的用途？」

　　「去毒、腹瀉跟苦得要命。」

　　「回答得很好。」Newt轉了轉眼睛，草藥消在他另一個口袋中，「關於人魚，我們了解什麼？」

　　Credence腦袋一時沒轉過來，不經思考的說出他第一個想到的答案，「牠們很美。」

　　Newt偏頭，「依麻瓜的說法，沒錯。」他頓了頓，「只限定在牠們沒有防備的時候。然後？」他轉一個彎，空氣有著冰冷的濕氣，更可隱約聽見水流聲。

　　Credence跟著Newt行走，他看著周遭，發現原本青綠的枝葉逐漸有著隱隱泛藍的色澤。他好奇地撫摸，一時間忘記Newt丟出的問題。藍光沾染上他的指尖，沒多久有如粉塵般消散，Newt輕聲為他解答困惑。「那是長久接觸人魚魔法的結果。」

　　Newt偏了偏頭，「來吧。」他閃身進入樹林，「別忘了我剛才的問題。」

　　Credence一愣，隨即想起問題，「歌聲有迷惑人的魔力。」

　　Newt的嗓音被風聲模糊，「牠們藉由歌聲做什麼？」

　　Credence走快了些，他不喜歡看不見Newt，「覓食。」

　　似乎查覺到Credence凌亂的腳步聲，Newt放慢行走速度，「還有？」

　　Credence看見Newt的身影了，他略鬆口氣，「求偶？」他走到Newt身旁，牽住對方的手。

　　Newt反問，「那麼為什麼大多數文獻記載牠們是孤雌？」

　　Credence吞了吞口水，回答自己猜測的答案，「因為牠們以吃掉伴侶為樂？」

　　「好答案。」Newt笑了，魔杖從他袖口伸出，為彼此施咒，「這是預防我們被當成午餐，」他握了握Credence的手，「記得別靠湖邊太近。」

　　Credence點頭。Newt領著他穿過樹林，推開遮掩視線的茂密樹叢後，一座看不見對岸的廣闊湖泊頓時出現在Credence眼前，幾名裸著身的人魚或坐或靠的佔據岸邊巨石。牠們梳理長髮，以各色彩石打磨出髮飾裝扮彼此。

　　有時，會有一名人魚隨著林間鳥鳴高歌，有如共鳴般，人魚們不約而同地會隨著最先歌唱的同伴忽高忽低的曲調一起鳴唱，讓湖岸迴盪牠們的歌聲。

　　只不過看了人魚一眼，Credence便轉開了視線。

　　Newt神色如常，但誰都看得出，他盡可能將目光放在人魚的脖頸以上。

　　水花濺灑在他們腳邊，一名髮色如流金般艷麗的人魚從水中探出了身子，她長得是如此之美，讓人根本無法轉開視線。

　　Credence下意識的朝人魚走近，若不是Newt仍然抓著他的手，他可能會就此摔落湖中。

　　Credence一愣，他回頭看向Newt，他先眨眨眼，又轉頭看向那名人魚，頓時，他不覺得人魚的美有像剛才那麼奪人心魄。她是美沒錯，但總有某些地方有如警告般，提醒他人別擅自靠近。

　　人魚微笑，「好久不見了，小Scamander。」她看向Credence，「真可愛的男孩，不介紹一下？」她的嗓音如夜中黃鶯，柔滑如玉。

　　「Sirena，他是Credence。」Newt偏頭，看向Credence，確認對方神色是清楚的後，才放開了手，「Credence，她是Sirena，我所知最睿智的人魚之一。」

　　Credence向Sirena點了點頭。

　　Sirena指尖撫摩唇瓣，「Credence？真特別的名字。你是從哪來的，外地者？」

　　「紐約…」

　　Sirena露出了然的笑容，「過來，讓我看仔細一點。」

　　Credence一瞥Newt，Newt點了點頭。

　　Sirena往岸邊靠近了些，她有著夜晚色澤的魚尾反射陽光的耀眼，「別害羞，」她向Credence招了招手，語調多了份鼓勵，「過來啊，我不會吃了你的。」

　　Credence走了過去，他蹲坐在Sirena面前。Sirena如雪般冰冷的指尖擦過他的臉頰，留下一道又一道的水痕。

　　Sirena更靠近了，Credence嗅聞得到她呼吸裡的魚腥味。

　　低語，突如此來，有如利刃般讓人猝不及防，「離開巫師，闇黑怨靈。這是我的忠告。」

　　Credence瞪向Sirena，張口欲言。Sirena並沒有給他詢問的機會，只不過一個轉身，她遁入湖泊中。

　　水花閃現間，Sirena離開了。

　　Newt拉Credence起身，「她對你說了什麼？」

　　Credence垂下眼眸，「沒什麼。」

　　「相傳，人魚有預言的能力。我個人覺得，她們太過無情與自私，只給予她認定的答案。」Newt語調溫和，「她只是點出改變的方法，但並不一定是最好的選擇。」

　　「你有照她說的去做嗎？」

　　「沒有。」Newt搖頭，「如果我照做了，我現在依然只是Scamander家的二兒子。」他瞥開視線，耳尖泛紅，「當然也不會去紐約那些地方了。」

　　Credence點頭，臉色則才好了些。

　　Newt拉著他，「來吧，我們一塊去禁忌森林裡探險。」他步伐輕快，「也許我們還能跟人馬聊個天。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　乍看之下，禁林跟其他森林並無差別，同樣的翠綠，同樣的生機盎然，可等深入到看不見外圍的草地後，另一種截然不同的沉重與窺探，悄然從各個角落傳出，那有如身處在千萬名巨人腳下，稍不小心，就會被他們踩扁。

　　Credence不由得靠近了Newt一些，闇黑怨靈蠢蠢欲動，靜電般的微弱火光從指尖竄升，他握緊拳頭，將其滅去。

　　大概聽見了細小的聲響，Newt回頭，一雙眼似看透了Credence。隨即，他像忘記什麼般，滿臉歉意地拿出魔杖，「抱歉，我忘了你是第一次來……」

　　護法飛躍於空，它以他們為中心巡視周圍一圈，而後才降落到Credence肩頭，化為一團銀霧。

　　原先漫天鋪地的沉重感瞬間消失，窺探感也是，現在頂多像被成年的奴尼蛇注視，Credence知道牠很危險，但也很清楚該怎麼保護自己。

　　「這裡的生物比較好奇，我來了很多次，已經習慣了。」搔著頭，Newt為Credence施予幾道忽略咒，窺探感頓時消失，「別離開我身邊，」他拍了拍Credence肩頭，「如果害怕的話，可以先進去皮箱沒關係。」

　　Credence搖頭，他才不會把Newt一個人留在這個地方。

　　「這座森林很古老，居住許多少見的奇獸。白天出沒的物種比較多，滾帶落、狐媚子、人魚什麼的，偶爾也會見到騎士墬鬼馬與鷹馬。」Newt如數家珍地說出一連串的物種，其中不乏對巫師有害的，他卻不顯得憂心。

　　「那晚上呢？」

　　「晚上…得看狀況。」Newt觀望四周，走往另一個方向，「晚上出沒的生物比較有領地性，不會四處遊蕩。人魚佔據湖泊，我們現在在中立區，也是平常巫師會來採集草藥與做研究的地方，等等會逐漸靠近鷹馬的棲息地，更遠些，超過人馬的領地的話，則會遇見更麻煩的生物。」

　　Newt走向一道不明顯的小徑，他向Credence招手，護法再度飄現在他身旁，「護法能驅逐掉它們的注意，有時也能因此保住性命。」

　　「我還是不會護法咒。」Credence召喚出的都是一團棉花糖般的銀霧，連幻形怪都不怕它。

　　「總會成功的。」Newt微笑，「在那之前，晚上別一個人進入森林。」

　　「我以為這裡很安全？」

　　「晚上許多生物會出來狩獵，像剛才的人魚便是如此，Sirena也曾在無心中奪去幾名學生的生命，而這還算比較好的結局。」Newt停下腳步，伸手摘取一旁熟成的莓果，「有些學生被發現後只剩下軀殼，他們成為活生生的屍體，失去了靈魂。」他將莓果塞到Credence手中，微笑，「記住，晚上別進入森林。」

　　Credence吃著微酸的果實，「你見過那些生物嗎？」

　　「曾經見過，它們偶爾會在騎士墬鬼馬領地邊緣出現。」Newt一頓，「我希望我不會再見到它們。」他注意到地上一連串的新鮮足跡，「來吧，我們去看剛出生的小鷹馬。」

　　Credence連忙跟上Newt的腳步，剛吃下的莓果安撫了他的心慌，「那些生物，牠們長得怎樣？」

　　「相傳，它們是被魔法創造出來的，跟蛇怪一樣。牠們有自行繁衍的能力，只是我們還不清楚繁殖的方式。」Newt皺著眉頭，似乎不太想回想這段記憶，「由於有基本的智慧，偶爾，它們會被雇用為守衛。」

　　Newt停下腳步，舉起手，示意Credence禁聲。

　　Credence緩慢地接近Newt，他從對方手指的方向看去，一群少說有十來隻的鷹馬，牠們降落在草叢裡，尋覓漿果。其中，有好幾隻剛出生的幼崽，依畏在母親身旁，學習該如何從帶刺的枝枒中覓食。

　　一隻擔任守衛的鷹馬注意到他們，牠噴著氣，前足刨抓著草地。Newt與牠目光相接，他垂下頭，向牠鞠躬。鷹馬噴了口氣，回禮般的垂下了頭。

　　Credence重複Newt的舉止，他抬起頭時，鷹馬已經失去了攻擊的意圖。

　　「如果你想要的話，可以餵牠們。」看向Credence手中尚未吃完的莓果，Newt偏了偏頭，「小鷹馬很喜歡這種食物。」

　　Credence點頭，他緩緩走出樹叢，幾隻鷹馬注意到他，他重複之前的舉止，並伸出放有莓果掌心。

　　小鷹馬先是看了看母親，確定沒有危險性後，才用跑的方式奔向Credence手中的食物。

　　餵食鷹馬的感覺很有趣，Credence撫摸小鷹馬初生的羽毛，它們與成年鷹馬的觸感完全不同，有著令人訝異的柔軟。

　　Newt走到Credence身旁，他巡視整個群落，默默記錄數量與改變。「這群鷹馬數量算多，出生率也不錯，也許明年我們能見到更多。」

　　「你有考慮馴養他們嗎？」

　　「在其他國度，會。但在英國，暫時不用擔心。」

　　突然，一抹銀光劃過森林的幽暗，鷹馬群拍打起翅膀，紛紛飛躍到空中，躲避不明的危險。一隻狐猴護法落到Newt面前，傳出憂慮的嗓音。

　　「Scamander先生，可否請你過來溫室一趟？這裡發生了一些令人擔憂的事。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最先查覺到的是氣味，草葉被切除的刺鼻氣息，從離開森林的當下，隨風傳來。隨著距離拉近，焦味與腐臭逐漸與草腥味混和，形成另一種令人不悅的味道，其中又有一絲甜膩過頭的腥，有如大量水果同一時間腐敗。

　　再靠近一點，玻璃四散在翠綠的草地上，反射彩虹般的虛幻。

　　原本完好的溫室只剩框架，被踐踏的草坪，沾染暗黑色的泥濘，幾道不明顯的足跡落在其上，被早晨的露水模糊掉形貌。

　　Newt走在前方，腳步從輕快轉為沉重的憂慮。時不時，Credence見著他停下腳步，以魔杖保持地面某種痕跡的完好。他的眼眸傳遞出如此明顯的疑慮，少見且令人不安。

　　討論與爭執逐漸傳來，口音不全是英倫的優雅，有一、兩道有著法國的顫音或是美式特有的強硬，一名身穿暗灰長袍的男性剁著腳，飛快走入溫室，他的黑髮在陽光下閃爍奇特的暗紅。

　　較為矮小，卻粗壯的中年男子則站在Dumbledore身旁，他揮舞著雙手，向他爭論，「──校長說過，不能讓那種東西進入學園！它會帶來厄運！！！」

　　Dumbledore舉起手，面容有著明顯的無奈，「Pringle，我跟你解釋過了，那只是迷信，這件不幸的事只是巧合。」

　　Pringle臉脹得紫紅，「人馬在抗議！它們的攻擊是最好的證明！你要看到多少徵兆才會相信！」

　　「這不是人馬做的。」

　　Newt斷然出口，爭執停了。Dumbledore偏頭，眼中帶有笑意，另一個人──Pringle，則有明顯的輕蔑，「最好是！你也不看看門口插著的矛！只有人馬會這麼做！」

　　「人馬把矛插在這不代表這是牠們做的，這是警告。」Newt輕聲辯駁，「牠警告的是溫室裡的東西，不是外頭的。」

　　「哈！溫室裡能有什麼！不都是些無害的花花草草？」

　　「Pringle先生，你何不去幫忙草藥學教授整理溫室呢？」Dumbledore無奈的提議。站在更遠，用手帕摀住鼻子的護士長淡然補充，手帕讓他的法式口音更加明顯，「是啊，也許你會學到那些花花草草有多無害。」

　　Pringle瞪了護士長一眼，隨即轉身離去。

　　「Scamander先生，如果方便的話，能否解釋你的想法。」Dumbledore偏著頭，鼓勵地說，「我頗想知道是怎樣的生物能造成如此破壞。」

　　Credence跟上Newt的腳步，他走到Newt身旁，詫異地看著面前的損毀，一隻矛被插在溫室入口，但它並沒有刺穿玻璃門，而是落在門口外。溫室裏頭的藥草不是過度生長，就是枯萎腐敗，花香與惡臭混和出一股詭異的氣味。他往後退了幾步，掩住口鼻，想避開逐漸強烈的味道。

　　Newt先看了Credence一眼，確定對方沒事後，才回應Dumbledore，「我不確定，得先進去找找看有沒有留下來的足跡。」

　　「我先警告你，裏頭不太好聞。」

　　「沒關係，我能忍受。」

　　Dumbledore側過身，示意Newt自便。

　　Newt往門口走了幾步，木靈如逃難般，從他胸口爬出，藏在袖口的惡閃鴉也不受控制的張開雙翼，拍打空氣。

　　Newt連忙抓住惡閃鴉，「嘿，怎麼了？沒什麼好怕的。」

　　惡閃鴉發出尖鳴，執意要脫逃出Newt的掌控。木靈竄爬到草地上，像躲避般，跑到站得更遠的Credence身上，Credence卻無暇他顧，他臉色蒼白，不停往後退去。

　　Newt放下皮箱，意圖讓惡閃鴉到裡頭冷靜一下，他剛開啟皮箱，裡頭立刻傳出各種奇獸的哀號，最惹人注目的，莫過於囊毒豹的咆嘯。

　　「不。不！Eric，你不能出來！待著！外頭沒有危險！我沒事！」把惡閃鴉塞入皮箱，Newt立刻關上它，以行動表達拒絕。「我等會就下去。」他給予保證，可囊毒豹依然咆嘯。

　　稍遠處，Credence吐了。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　「呼吸，Credence！別摀著嘴！全吐出來！」

　　隨背部輕拍落下的，是Newt溫和的嗓音，Credence聽得出對方的擔憂，他卻無法控制地繼續吐出早餐吃下的所有食物。

　　突然間，味道消失了。Credence如釋重負地嘆了口氣，他腳下的嘔吐物很快被Newt清走，他癱倒在地，突然覺得泥土的味道如此香甜。另一道低沉許多的嗓音出現在Credence身旁。

　　「有些人對溫室裡的味道感到不適，症狀因人而異，發現異常的Dupont教授起了一身的疹子，校長剛靠近就雙眼紅腫，不停流淚，護士長說他們罹患很嚴重的過敏。」Dumbledore略表歉意的開口，「是我的失誤，我忘了告訴你們這件事。」

　　Newt看向整個把溫室包圍住的屏障，不解地開口，「但是…我沒有不舒服的地方。」

　　「我也是。」Dumbledore看著坐在草地上的Credence，「顯然Barebone先生不是。」

　　Credence朝兩人揮了揮手，艱難地發出聲音，「我沒事。」事實上，當溫室被屏障包圍住時，他立刻就好多了，只是頭還有點暈。「過一下子就好了。」

　　「你確定嗎？」Newt蹲下身，「要不要請護士長檢查？還是要進去皮箱休息？」

　　「Newt，我沒事。」Credence虛弱的微笑，「再說，有Pickett陪著我呢。」他拍了拍如今躲到衣領裡的木靈，Pickett贊同般地發出輕響。「讓我待在這休息一下就好。」

　　Newt轉頭看了看溫室，下了決定，「Pickett，我得去那邊檢查一下，如果Credence不舒服要立刻過來跟我說，好嗎？」

　　Pickett點頭。

　　Newt拍了拍Credence的手臂，將皮箱放在對方身側，示意自己即將離開，Credence向他比了個「我沒事的」手勢。

　　Newt微笑，隨即與Dumbledore走入溫室。

　　由於Dumbledore設下的屏障是半透明的，Credence可以看見Newt在溫室到處走來走去，留下一道又一道的標示。他必定是發現了什麼，十來分後，Newt再度走出溫室，他先為自己施咒，然後才慢騰騰的走近Credence。

　　停在離Credence一段距離的地方，Newt不確定的詢問，「你有聞到任何不舒服的味道嗎？」

　　Credence搖頭，Newt這才放心的走到Credence面前，拉對方起身。

　　「好點了嗎？」

　　「我沒事的。」Credence微笑，「裡頭還好嗎？」

　　「草藥大多都枯光了，護士長很煩惱開學後該怎麼辦。」Newt搔了搔頭，「除此之外，沒有不能解決的事。」

　　「你知道是什麼造成的？」

　　「我還不確定，」Newt咬唇，「我想，我們應該先跟著人馬的足跡走。」他指向另一個方向，「牠們似乎在追趕什麼東西。」

　　「老方法。」Credence微笑，「你總是喜歡用簡單的方法。」

　　「這代表它最有用。」Newt拿起皮箱，走在Credence身旁，「有些巫師偏好追蹤咒，但那很容易被誤導，特別有些奇獸根本無法用咒語追蹤。」

　　「追蹤咒也能被誤導？」

　　「方法很多，消影術便是其中之一。」由於路徑的關係，Newt不得不走近溫室一些，他下了一道極強的去味咒，可沒多久，Pickett依然從他的肩頭逃到Credence衣領裡躲避。

　　Newt看向Credence。

　　Credence無辜的表示，「別看我，我沒聞到任何味道。」

　　Newt嘆息，為自己下了去味咒，「我也想聞到那味道。」

　　「我由衷感謝你聞不到。」

　　Pickett探出頭，到處嗅了嗅後，才願意爬回Newt胸口。

　　「那是怎樣的味道？」Newt詢問，他真的很想知道是什麼味道讓眾多奇獸發出哀號，「形容一下？」

　　「魔蘋果的口臭加上囊毒豹的排泄物混和三、四天後發酵的味道，再乘與十倍，大概吧。」

　　Newt他先是想了想，而後笑出了聲，「Credence，你在記仇。」

　　「並沒有。」Credence懊惱的反駁，隨後又自暴自棄的承認，「好吧，我有。」誰知道Graves會裝得一本正經地叫他去幫幼生魔蘋果換盆，誰知道他好死不死就站在充當肥料的排泄物收集桶旁。總之，那是一場災難，Graves的衣服也被Credence報復性的毀了。Newt會知道這件事是因為Belle把事發經過拍了下來，然後──Theseus笑了整個晚上，直說要把那些照片裱框當成傳家寶，至於是Credence摔入肥料堆中的那張還是Graves被肥料砸中臉的那張Newt一點都不想了解，他當時忙著阻止Graves和Credence的互扔肥料大戰。

　　「下次記得堤防Percival一點，他有時候很愛惡作劇。」

　　Credence磨了磨牙，「他是個渾球。」

　　「我不否認。」Newt笑著回應，「但他是個好人。」

　　Credence沒有反駁，他只是不想承認，只好一直不停往前走，但他也無法逃避太久。因為，他們追尋的足跡消失在草叢中，被茂密的雜草徹底掩蓋住去向。

　　比起森林其他地方更加幽黑的陰影也讓Credence反射性抬起頭，他詫異地看著面前突然暴長的數十呎高的樹木與比人還高的樹叢與雜草，不知所措。

　　Newt走到他身旁，同樣對此感到困惑。他咬唇，先搔了搔頭，下了決定，「我們去活米村一趟。」

　　「為什麼？」

　　「我得去買山羊奶酒。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt並沒有解釋為何一定要活米村的山羊奶酒，只簡略表示其他地方的山羊奶酒不行，「它們沒有效果。」。

　　「什麼效果？」

　　Newt指向耳朵，示意Credence安靜，「先過來吧，我晚點再跟你解釋。」他快步走向學校，直到距離夠遠後，他才悄聲說道，「我不該告訴你這件事，」他頓了頓，「但我也沒打算向你隱瞞。」

　　Credence完全無法了解Newt在說什麼。

　　「向我保證，你不會跟其他人說。」

　　Credence正要點頭，Newt連忙附註，「包括Belle。」

　　Credence一愣，「這關Belle什麼事？」

　　「你如果不保證，我就不能讓你知道我接下來要做什麼了。」Newt表情很認真，Credence不得不點頭，「好。」

　　Newt笑意更深，「開學後你會知道的。」他直接走向階梯，腳步輕快地直衝四樓，「Belle是個淘氣的孩子，我毫不懷疑她總有天會把學校翻過來，跟Theseus一樣。」他停在四樓走廊，向Credence招了招手，「如果可以，我希望她能晚一點再把學校鬧個底朝天。」

　　「我還是不懂山羊奶酒跟Belle有何關係？」

　　「等一下你就知道了。」Newt拉著Credence，他邊走邊四處張望，似乎在走廊間尋找特定的物品。

　　Credence皺眉，Newt的行徑讓他想起Theseus偷換Graves杯裡飲料的惡作劇笑容，「Theseus知道嗎？」

　　Newt聳聳肩，「也許，我不清楚。」他停在一座雕像前，那是座畸形的駝背女巫像，她垂著頭，獨眼瞇起，懷疑地看著底下的兩人。

　　Newt向她微笑，「Moniliarbus。」

　　雕像站起身，露出背後一道狹小，頂多只有一人能通過的空洞。

　　「來吧，」Newt想也不想鑽了進去，「你會喜歡的。」

　　Credence瞪著面前的空洞，他先看了看四周，確定沒有其他人後，才跟著鑽入黑暗。

　　若不是Newt持續在前方呼喚，Credence可能沒多久就打算掉頭，他不喜歡陌生的黑暗。他摸索牆壁，硬逼自己往前走，一抹甜膩的味道逐漸清晰，他認得這個味道。他喜歡它。

　　Credence掉入蜂蜜公爵的地窖時，Newt得先摀住Credence的嘴才避免他尖叫出聲。

　　「噓！」

　　Newt眨了眨眼，「我們出去再說。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　活米村特有的景象出現在Credence面前時，他依然不敢相信自己在哪。

　　「這是條秘密通道，我相信它從創校那刻就存在了。」Newt笑著領他經過街道店家，他沒有停在三根掃帚，反而轉個彎，往另一條更靠近森林與村莊邊緣的路途走去，「我們晚點再去蜂蜜公爵，聽說有新產品。」

　　「你不是要買酒？」

　　「那裏沒有。」Newt略緩下腳步，「等一下，記得不能點奶油啤酒，別盯著老闆看。」他走向一棟門口仍掛著『準備中』的店鋪，敲了敲門，不等老闆回應，直接推門走入。

　　裏頭完全不像是處於準備中的模樣，三三兩兩的顧客各自窩在店舖裡的角落位置，面前放著色澤不一的飲品，火爐雖熊熊燃燒，卻照亮不了整家店，彷彿白天遺忘了此處，讓這裡持續停留在黑夜的時光。

　　Newt避開頭頂上的蜘蛛網，上頭精細，有如水晶的蜘蛛飛快爬到角落，隱密消失。

　　無視打量的目光，Newt直徑走向調酒吧，「一桶山羊奶酒。」

　　「沒有了。」粗魯的嗓音出於吧檯後，伴隨一連串翻找的雜音。

　　「即使是留給朋友的也沒了？」

　　「我說沒有就沒──」吧檯後的人影斷然爬起身，他粗壯瘦高的身材令人畏懼，削短的豔紅髮絲四處亂翹著，有如鳥窩，他帶著眼鏡，亮藍色的雙眼銳利的看著面前的兩人，頗為粗魯地哼了聲。

　　「Scamander，什麼風把你吹了過來？」

　　「我想買山羊奶酒。」Newt微笑，「你的手藝相當受我朋友喜歡。」

　　「是受你那些小怪物們喜歡吧。」老闆翻著白眼，注意轉到一旁連忙轉開視線的Credence身上，挑了挑眉，「新朋友哼？你要什麼？」

　　Credence清了清嗓音，有些艱難的開口，「一杯忘憂酒，謝謝你。」

　　「從美國來的？」

　　「是的，先生。」

　　「我不是什麼先生，也別叫我先生。」

　　一杯淡藍色的酒水被放到吧檯上，無視厚重刺鼻的酒精味與萊姆香氣，Credence將它一飲而盡。火焰從他胃部燒灼而上，他沒有臉紅，也沒咳嗽，依然筆直地站在Newt身旁，手更是相當穩地把杯子放回吧檯上。

　　老闆眉挑得更高，他看了Newt一眼。

　　Newt攤開雙手，十分無辜的表示自己什麼也沒做。

　　老闆翻個白眼，「好吧，我想我應該還有一桶。」他又彎下身，進入倉庫翻找。

　　「謝謝你。」Newt真摯的道謝，他偏了偏頭，暗示Credence可以先找一個椅子坐下。

　　Credence搖頭，他很清醒。

　　Newt墊起腳，再度向半個身子都消失在倉庫裡的老闆提問，「如果不麻煩的話，可否請問之前的買家的名字？」

　　「這一桶，那一桶的，我哪記得這麼多！？」老闆直起身，一個小木桶被放到吧檯上，Newt不急著拿取，他等著老闆出價。

　　「一塊金子，出於玻璃獸的囊袋。」老闆手指敲了敲吧檯，「一袋的蜉蝣晶石。」

　　前兩者的價碼Newt可以接受，老闆提了最後一項卻讓他訝異地抬起了頭。

　　「還有龍的眼淚。」

　　Newt目光頓時轉為銳利，「為何你需要這個？」

　　「這是我自個的事。」老闆哼了口氣，「還是你要旁邊這小子過來幫我工作一年？」

　　Credence訝異地看向老闆，酒精的後勁讓他思考速度變得緩慢，「啥？」

　　老闆並不理會Credence的疑問，他盯著Newt，「我一直對他這種人很好奇。」

　　「他已經有工作了，謝謝你的厚愛。」Newt把前兩者放到吧檯上，這並沒有引起他人的注意，可龍淚，那就是另一回事了。

　　火焰的光芒照亮了吧檯，巴掌大的水滴狀晶體被Newt握在手中，外型近乎無色，光芒卻騙不了人。「我想要知道之前的購買人。」所有顧客的目光都集中到他手中，老闆的目光更是移不開。「請問可以告訴我嗎？」

　　老闆咂嘴，「一個美國人說要買去當植物的肥料，另一個用假英倫口音說是朋友犯了思鄉病想喝什麼這類鬼理由，誰知道他們說的是不是真的，他們身上的味道都不太好聞。」

　　Newt把龍淚放到吧檯上，他手沒有放開，「你知道名字嗎？」

　　「他們都是第一次來。」

　　「謝謝你。」Newt手放開了，他收走山羊奶酒，硬扯著Credence，以極快的速度離開酒吧。

　　Credence被他拉著走，他腳步蹣跚，但還能控制。

　　Newt閃入樹林間，茂密的枝枒遮掩住他們的行蹤，他示意Credence噤聲。

　　幾名原本待在酒吧的顧客手持魔杖，咒罵連連的尋找他們，貪婪蒙蔽了這些人的雙眼。Newt以突如其來的擊昏咒搞定這些意圖搶劫的巫師，他走到倒臥的人群之中，又對他們下了遺忘咒。

　　「嘿！Scamander！」

　　粗魯的嗓音隨著火光拋來，Newt伸手，接住老闆扔來的龍淚，「謝了，Aberforth。」他將龍淚收回口袋中，又恢復Credence熟知的模樣，「走吧，剩下的Aberforth會處理。」

　　Credence眨眨眼，好不容易想清楚答案，「你們說好的？」

　　「待在活米村的不一定是好人，Aberforth有時會幫忙處理他們。」Newt搔搔頭，不再拉著Credence，而是牽著他，確保他不會突然倒地的快步離開現場，「但他不能在店裡處理，只好到外頭了。」他垂下頭，「抱歉，這沒辦法事先講好，我也是他提到『龍淚』時才會知道。」

　　Newt走向蜂蜜公爵，「順道一說，山羊奶酒的價格是一塊金子，蜉蝣晶石換來的是情報，很公平的交易。」

　　Credence腳步越來越虛浮，他搖了搖頭，想清醒一點。

　　Newt停下腳步，轉而走向三根掃帚，「你如果想吐的話，可以吐沒關係，Aberforth給你的不是忘憂水，而是私釀的火焰威士忌，他用來整那些第一次來他酒吧的年輕人。」他苦笑，「你為自己贏得自由進出他酒吧的權利，你表現得很好，我當時可沒有你表現得這麼好。」他撐住Credence越來越虛軟的身子，「好吧，他可能還另外加了點東西。」

　　「我只是有點想睡…」Credence不服氣的抗辯，卻無法解釋為何他越來越無法抵抗睡魔的召喚。

　　Newt笑道，「我知道，」Credence現在全靠在他身上了，他不得不半拖半抱著Credence，閃入三根掃帚樓上的小客房，「抱歉，我的朋友醉了……可以先讓他躺一下嗎？」

　　Credence摟住Newt，為對方微涼的體溫感到舒適，他頭靠在Newt頸項，滿足的磨蹭。他喜歡Newt的味道。

　　張開口，Credence忍不住舔了一下，然後，再一下。

　　Newt嗓音有點不自然，「只要一下子就好。」

　　好像有人回了什麼，Credence沒聽清楚，他沉浸在Newt的嗓音中，閉上了眼。

　　Credence睡著了。

　　Credence醒來時，他正躺在皮箱裡的房間裡，Newt坐在他身旁，羽毛筆隨著思緒在筆記本塗寫著什麼。

　　Credence想爬起身，暈眩感與頭疼卻毫不留情席捲腦袋，他頭埋在枕頭中，發出模糊的呻吟。他從來沒有這種感覺過。

　　「我怎麼了？」

　　「這叫宿醉。Aberforth給你的酒加了迷拉的羽毛，有迅速入夢的效果。」Newt合起書，為Credence倒了杯藥草茶，「喝下去，過半個小時會好很多。」

　　Credence依然窩在棉被裡，他頭痛到難以動彈，「迷拉？」

　　「一種美麗的生物，可以與巫師通婚。」Newt按摩Credence的頭，柔聲解說，「有些巫師是迷拉的後代。」

　　Credence略抬起頭，好奇地詢問，「你是嗎？」他視線落到Newt臉上，轉而落到他頸項，他看見了紅痕，他想起事發經過，整張臉頓時變得比煮熟的螃蟹還紅。「我不該喝那杯酒的……」

　　Newt笑出聲，「我不是，也許護士長是。牠們有種迷惑人的天賦，護士長如果運用得好，能安撫病人情緒。」他拍了拍再度窩到棉被裡的Credence，「沒事的，我知道你是無心的，這也是迷拉羽毛的效果。」

　　「為何他要加那種東西在裡頭？」

　　「我不知道，下次見面你直接問他。」Newt爬起身，他穿上大衣，讓衣領遮掩住頸項上的紅痕，「先繼續睡吧，我得出去一趟。」

　　「去哪？」Credence抬起頭，訝異的發覺現在快晚上九點了。

　　「我得去找人馬。」

　　「我也要去。」Credence想也不想地爬起身，他沒跌坐在地只能說Newt扶他的速度夠快，「Credence，如果你跟我來，你會需要喝酒。」

　　「沒關係。」

　　「明天可能會宿醉。」

　　「沒關係。」

　　Newt偏著頭，思索一會，他拿開仍漂浮在半空的藥草茶，「我先給你一杯醒酒魔藥。」

　　「Newt，我很清醒。」

　　「好吧，」Newt眨眨眼，「也許你該先把衣服穿好？」他看向衣衫不整的Credence，若有所思，「也許迷拉羽毛還有催情的效果……」

　　「Newt！」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜晚的森林別有一番風情，危險性卻呈倍數的增加。接過Newt遞來的暗色大衣，Credence學著對方的舉止，為自己施予保暖咒與忽略咒。溫暖的衣物頓時讓冷冽的夜風少了些許不適。

　　「不用忽略咒，人馬得看見你才行。」Newt解除掉Credence的忽略咒，「人馬不喜歡巫師使用忽略咒，」他調整對方的衣領，讓寒風不至於從領口竄入，「你學得很快，也許過段時間，我就沒辦法教你什麼了…」

　　「我還不會護法咒……」Credence抱怨的說，可從旁人眼中來看，他更像是在撒嬌。

　　Newt拎起皮箱，「總有天，你會的。」總有天，你會離開這，創造自己的人生。

　　Credence垂下頭，彷彿聽見Newt語調裡的失落，他固執地拉住對方的手，「不會是今天。」

　　Newt笑了，「來吧，人馬喜歡在夜晚出來遊蕩，我們得找到牠才行。」

　　「只要找到就行？」

　　「我要找特定的一位。」Newt持續走著，黑夜模糊了他的身影，護法卻照亮了他的路途，「牠喜歡Aberforth的山羊奶酒，卻礙於規定，不能親自去買。」

　　Credence跟上Newt的腳步，他邊走邊練習護法咒，讓路途留下一團又一團的棉花糖銀霧，「什麼規定？」

　　「很多規定，像美國的拉帕波特法律(Rappaport’s Law)，這些都是之後你會學到的事。」Newt若有所思的低唸，「也許，有天我能改變它，像我現在嘗試改變巫師對奇獸的想法。」他搖了搖頭，頗為無奈，「但現在，我也只能遵守它。」

　　「Theseus說，瞭解規定，才能扭曲規定。」一團勉強看得出外型的棉花糖護法落到Newt背上，落得他滿身的光芒，「像他為Jacob做的族譜證明一樣。」到現在，即使是Graves也查不出那份代表Jacob有少部分巫師血統的族譜是不是真的。可這份文件，的的確確，讓他跟Queenie避免了被驅逐出國的後果。

　　「……我不該讓他教你巫師法律的。」

　　Credence笑出聲，「他也說，你最會扭曲規定。」

　　Newt撇嘴，「你該聽聽Theseus做的事，他才是造反大王。」他好氣又好笑的碎念，「不少教授對他又愛又恨的，我毫不懷疑Belle會步上他的後塵。」

　　「Belle說她想當正氣師。」像她兩位父親一樣。

　　「那麼你呢？Credence，你想當什麼？」

　　Credence沉默了，他從沒想過這個問題。

　　「也許我該這麼問，你喜歡做什麼？」

　　Credence啞口無言，許許多多的答案充滿了他的腦海，許多，都有Newt的身影，卻也有許多空白，他從沒想過自己會有選擇的權利。

　　「仔細去想，別急著回答，」Newt依然牽著Credence，「別後悔就好。」

　　突如其來的奔跑聲打斷兩人間的沉默，草木唏唆，黑夜迸出明亮的色澤，一隻毛色米黃的人馬衝出草叢，他一看見Newt，笑容立刻點亮他嚴肅的面容，「山羊奶酒！我的最愛！」他連同酒桶一把抱住Newt，不停親吻酒桶。「老朋友，還是你最懂我！」

　　Newt任由對方戳揉，「Pyrope，我也很想念你。」

　　Pyrope放下Newt，這才看向Credence，他退了幾步，似乎不太能適應外人在場，「這位是？」

　　「我的伴侶(mate)，Credence。」

　　Pyrope仔細打量Credence，隨後嘆了口氣，「蜥蜴，你總是不選簡單的道路。」

　　Newt簡短卻堅定的回應，「我從沒選過。」

　　「來吧，我知道一個好地點。」

　　好地點位於一顆巨石上，它斜插入土壤中，粗糙的外表早被經年的日曬雨淋給磨平，只餘下有如寮望台般的斜坡。Pyrope好心情地拎著酒桶，隨著巨石的斜角往上走去，牠的步伐輕快，如履平地。對於Newt跟Credence，就是另外一回事了，他們光爬上去就得手腳並用，有時還得互相幫忙。

　　「你們的身體真的很不方便。」Newt爬上去時，Pyrope已經坐在平台上等待已久。

　　Newt撫去身上的塵土，「也有方便的時候。」他坐到Pyrope身旁，Credence坐在他側邊，「我很久沒來這裡了，最近有發生什麼事嗎？」

　　「晚點再談吧，」Pyrope搖了搖頭，「我總是無法明瞭為何你們如此心急。」他手揮向星空，嗓音多了幾絲不滿，「有如此美麗的景象卻老是關注那些不堪的事物。」

　　「說的也是。」Newt拿出酒杯，為彼此添酒，他先遞給Credence，然後才倒了杯給自己。Pyrope最簡單，他直接以桶就口，喝得豪邁。

　　今晚月亮隱沒，星辰燦爛，照亮森林，無數星子有如碎鑽，閃爍滿天的耀眼。Credence喝了口山羊奶酒，發現味道並沒有他想得刺鼻，而是香醇無比。

　　Pyrope指點星辰，藉著酒興，牠暢所欲言，許多Credence不熟悉的歌謠從牠粗啞的嗓音中吟誦，令人如癡如醉。

　　Newt同樣訴說著故事，他與Pyrope交換世界各地聽見的事蹟，他們相互比對，討論歷史的相異與相似之處。

　　山羊奶酒很快就喝完了，Pyrope喝得不夠盡興，親自扛了一桶蜂蜜酒來，牠釀造的蜂蜜酒有深如褐木的色澤以及濃厚的櫻桃香氣，入口更是滑順。

　　Credence喝了兩杯後，本想再多喝點，Newt以眼神示意他酒烈，喝慢點。

　　隨著夜色逐深，Pyrope訴說歌謠的速度也逐漸放緩，牠時有時無的哼著歌，讓夜晚出來覓食的花蝶迴繞在身旁，為蜂蜜酒氣息沉醉。

　　Newt啜飲蜂蜜酒，Credence斜靠在他肩頭，昏昏欲睡，卻強打起精神，不肯入睡。

　　「最近發生了什麼事？Pyrope。」Newt嗓音輕柔，飽含擔憂，「為何有人向我控訴你們攻擊學校？」

　　「是那裏有汙穢。」Pyrope哼了聲，「那會傷害森林，傷害我們，巫師做事總是不考慮其他生命。」

　　「怎樣的汙穢？」

　　「你已經清楚的東西，為何還要問我呢？」

　　「他不是汙穢。」

　　「我也沒說他是。」Pyrope站起身，他伸個懶腰，遠方，傳來模糊不清的號角聲，「我得走了，謝謝你的酒，蜥蜴。」他指向東南方的天空，那有顆星，閃耀血般的紅，「戰爭快來了，一場無法避免的戰爭，希望我們都能存活下來。」牠多看了Credence一眼，「小傢伙，離開巫師，這樣的世界不適合你。」

　　「你在跟誰說話？」Newt不解的詢問，即使Credence再怎麼年輕，他也早過了能被稱呼為小傢伙的年紀。「為何你要他離開？」

　　Pyrope沒有回答，牠縱身躍下巨石，飛快地走了。Newt本想追上，可靠在他身旁的Credence頭一斜，整個人癱倒在他身上，陷入夢鄉。

　　等Newt扶起Credence時，Pyrope早就消失在森林裡，再無蹤跡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Newt和Credence回到校園後，得到的只有更多的困惑。

　　禁忌森林一個晚上無端枯死整片樹林，其範圍約有一個教室大小，可森林另一端靠近溫室之地卻又瘋狂暴長，有如那塊地區被吸乾的生命力全被此地吸收，讓原先距離校園就短的草地，瞬間被森林消滅。現在，他們只要從溫室門口伸出手，就能碰觸到森林生長出的枝枒。

　　Pringle對此相當的不滿，當天下午，他領著所有的家養小精靈，打算把這塊莫名多出來的森林夷為平地，可不管他們再怎麼努力，卻只能阻止森林不要再過度生長，而非削弱屬地。

　　不只一次，Pringle發出咒罵，揚言要把整片森林燒光。護士長懶得阻止他的狂言，他正忙著跟草藥學教授把那些枯死的草藥培養回來。距離開學還有不到一個月多的時間，光想到那些精力與破壞力比山怪還可怕的學生們，他就頭疼。Newt提供的拜月獸糞便與各式各樣的種子雖然幫上許多忙，但真的要回復溫室原本的風光，可能還要等一段時間。

　　至於被副校長寄予厚望的Newt，他整日埋在書堆中，想尋找人馬所說的『汙穢』之意，他無視兄長寄來的信件與包裹，只有咆哮信能讓他把視線從書堆裡拉出來那麼一會，就那麼一會，然後他又會回到文字間，尋求答案。

　　Credence對此已經習以為常，他甚至學到了食物光放在Newt身旁是不夠的，如果真的要他吃，得放到Newt手中，然後他才會吃下去。至於睡眠，就更不用提了。常常他醒來後才發現Newt睡在書桌旁，身上蓋的是幻影猿披上去的毛毯。

　　這樣的生活，他們大概過了三天。第三天，Newt放棄地抓亂頭髮，他還是無法明瞭Pyrope近乎謎語的話語，「有時候我真希望能擁有雷文克勞的智慧，一下子就能找出正確答案……」他臉埋在書裡，自暴自棄的低語。

　　「也許牠只是隨口說說。」Credence把家養小精靈送來的麵包放到Newt面前，雙腳蛇攀附到Credence肩膀，頭斜靠在他頸項，親暱的摩蹭，他拍了拍牠，「我不覺得我有多乾淨。」小時候，他碰過的每一個銀器都會黑掉，再也恢復不了原本的亮晶，Mary Lou可沒因此少打他過。

　　「奇獸不會靠近汙穢的生命。」Newt抽走玻璃獸爪中的信件，上頭燙金的字樣讓他頭痛，Theseus居然直接寄信卡，連信封都懶得包──【別忘了兩個星期後的舞會。】。

　　Newt看完後，直接把信卡送給玻璃獸，玻璃獸喜孜孜地塞入肚子裡，「他該不會連禮袍都寄過來了？」

　　「他寄了兩個箱子過來，我沒有拆。」Credence遞給Newt一杯他最愛的紅茶，彩鳴鳥飛到Credence頭上，牠踏了一圈，似乎覺得這裡很適合築窩。

　　Credence揮了揮手，把彩鳴鳥趕走了。

　　Newt真想哀號，他忍住了，「好吧，我們先來看看他到底寄了什麼……」他伸手召喚，卻見兩個紙箱聞風不動，這絕對不是因為上頭壓了兩隻貓貍子的關係。

　　Newt揉了揉眉頭，「見鬼的，他設下了防召喚咒跟防窺探咒。」

　　「我去幫你拿。」Credence走了過去，腳踝卻被糞金龜扯住，「Clark，放開我。」

　　糞金龜垂下觸角，認分的放開。隨後好幾隻球遁鳥立刻貼在Credence身後，可說是亦步亦趨的跟著。

　　Newt看著面前有如母雞帶小雞的景象，雖是可愛，但也覺得有點不對勁。

　　抱走不肯讓開位置的貓貍子──Hoppy跟Milly，Credence抱著兩個紙盒，他走得有點艱難，因為紙盒上立刻坐了兩隻狐媚子，還有隻旋舞針停在上頭，意圖跟牠們爭地盤。

　　「不要在這裡打架，下去！」Credence低聲斥喝，卻沒什麼用。沒多久，停在他肩頭的雙腳蛇加入了戰局，更別說湊熱鬧的玻璃獸了。

　　Newt撫唇，盯著面前的景象，眉頭越皺越深，「Credence，你之前有這麼受奇獸喜愛嗎？」

　　算一算，Credence身上少說掛了一隻彩鳴鳥、兩隻狐媚子、一隻旋舞針、兩條雙腳蛇、玻璃獸攀在他腰際、一隻糞金龜黏在腳後，三隻球遁鳥跟在後方，Hoppy還在一旁虎視眈眈地想把睡床搶回來…如果不仔細看，還真以為Credence是奇獸展示架。

　　「我不知道…牠們最近很常黏我……」放下紙盒，Credence伸手揮趕這群小傢伙，「也許是因為你這幾天太忙了？」

　　「不太像。」木靈從Newt胸口探出，牠嗅了嗅空氣，當著Newt的面爬到Credence身上，幸福的窩著。

　　Newt咬唇，心中疑慮越來越深，「你先不要動。」他走去木櫃，翻找出一瓶用蠟封得死緊的玻璃瓶，他沒有走回Credence身旁，而是站在距離有數尺遠的地方打開瓶子。

　　瞬間，一抹甜膩的花香味飄散而出，奇獸全部湧向Newt，只有玻璃獸依然抱在Credence腰際。

　　Newt關起瓶子，對自己下了去味咒。

　　奇獸又湧回Credence身上，數量可說是有過之而無不及。

　　Credence在各種奇獸下方發出尖叫，Newt以屏障咒暫時抵擋奇獸們對Credence的虎視眈眈。

　　「你沾到什麼？」Newt嗅了嗅Credence身旁的空氣，沒有任何味道。

　　Credence揉著臉，試圖從一群木蛟羔從天而降的陰影裡緩過神來，光一隻就有三百多磅，他差點被壓成了泥。「沒有。」

　　「你現在等同於大型的奇獸誘捕餌，看來還是種類不限的那種，確定沒有沾到任何東西？」

　　「沒有，」Credence哀號，「我這幾天吃睡都跟你在一塊，怎麼可能會沾到其他東西！」

　　Newt咬唇，眼見木靈還賴在Credence身上不肯走，「Pickett，Credence身上有味道嗎？」

　　Pickett點頭。

　　Newt指向自己，「我身上也有同樣的味道嗎？」

　　Pickett搖頭。

　　「你喜歡我還是Credence身上的味道？」

　　Pickett斷然選擇Credence。

　　「Credence身上的味道是最近出現的嗎？」

　　Pickett點頭。

　　Credence跟Newt互看一眼，Credence立刻決定，「我去洗澡。」

　　「我不覺得是洗澡的問題。」

　　Credence不死心，「我要去試試看……」

　　「好吧，洗好跟我說一聲。」Newt打開寧神花的花蜜瓶，讓Credence趁機逃入房間洗澡，即使這樣，被他吸引的奇獸數量依然讓人嘆為觀之。

　　Newt搓揉額際，百思不得其解，他靠坐在桌面，目光落到Theseus寄來的紙箱，他暗罵個髒話，認分的把箱子拆開。

　　光開一個Newt就覺得大事不妙，再一個則是他想昏倒，更何況裏頭還有兩個小箱子。這絕對是Graves的主意，什麼新的舊的藍的借的！Merlin！誰來治一下這兩位好嗎？！

　　迅速果斷地把箱子丟到一旁封好，Newt決定他絕對不要回去參加舞會，有本事Theseus親自過來架他去。

　　「我洗好了。」Credence穿著剛換好的衣物，從浴室探出頭來，若不是Newt施咒速度夠快，Credence可能，嗯…馬上成為放大版雙腳蛇的玩具，幸好雙腳蛇只吃昆蟲跟糖果。

　　「Lili，回窩裡去，快點！」Newt低聲囑咐，雙腳蛇依然盯著Credence瞧，牠下意識的捲縮身體，其力量之大，讓屏障有了一道道的裂縫。Credence不得不拿出魔杖。

　　「Lili，別逼我過去。」Newt稍微加重了語調，雙腳蛇垂下頭，不滿的縮小身體，爬回窩巢裡生悶氣。

　　Credence鬆口氣，魔杖也隨之垂落，「好吧，看來不是實質上的味道…」

　　「你不是一開始就是這樣。」

　　Credence點頭，「但那時候我是闇黑怨靈…」

　　Newt眼睛一亮，「闇黑怨靈！放它出來！」

　　「我不確定…」至從紐約那場火之後，闇黑怨靈的型態大幅縮小，根本沒有以往的破壞力。

　　「Credence，試試看，好嗎？」

　　黑霧從Credence指尖冒出，有如莿棘，它沿著他的手臂攀爬，卻沒有吞蝕掉肉體。

　　原先圍繞在屏障旁的奇獸們頓時鳥獸散狀，唯一留下來的只有玻璃獸，牠依然拍打屏障，要求Credence放牠進去。

　　Newt撤除屏障，玻璃獸立刻撲抱Credence身上，歡天喜地的拍打起闇黑怨靈，嘗試把黑霧塞進肚子裡。

　　「我能碰嗎？」

　　Credence點頭。

　　即使Newt觸摸Credence的次數早難以數清，面對闇黑怨靈時，他依然小心翼翼，彷彿它是什麼易碎的藝術品。

　　碰觸Credence的手臂，Newt嗅聞其上的味道，除了Credence特有的牛奶清香外，他什麼也沒聞到，「牠說，你不是污穢…但我清楚汙穢的來由……」闇黑怨靈攀附在Newt指尖，有如蜂鳥抓著枝枒，「為什麼？」

　　「Newt，我真的不知道牠在說什麼，我甚至不是處子……」

　　「對了！就是這個！！！」Newt猛然抬起頭，差點把Credence撞倒，「純淨！牠指的是獨角獸！！！」

　　「但我、我並不是──」

　　「不，獨角獸不是這樣分辨事物，我也能靠近獨角獸，更別說一般的孩子都行，牠選擇的是心靈上的純淨。如果你難以相信的話，去年Theseus親自拐了一隻獨角獸給Belle看，」Newt魔杖一揮，書本從書桌上飛躍而出，「但為何是你？」

　　Newt直率地盯著Credence，他指尖撫過Credence額際，親暱地幫他將亂髮撥到耳後，「穿上大衣。」他低喃，「我們再去一趟禁忌森林。」

　　「找獨角獸？」

　　「對，就是找牠。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　再說一個故事？

　　好吧，說完後你們就得去睡覺了，好嗎？

　　這是人魚的故事。他住在深海，他居住的地方沒有光，沒有聲音，更沒有其他生物。

　　每天，他都渴望浮出水面，去看看陽光，他想知道海洋除了他以外，是否有別的生命？

　　他想知道，所謂的夕陽是否真的是天底下最美的景色？

　　他好想知道啊，但他不能離開這裡，深海是他的家，他該守護的地方，他怎能因為這點想望離開呢？

　　但他真的真的好想離開這，那怕只有一天也好。

　　有天，人魚遇見了巫師，他們做了個交易。

　　巫師說，我能讓你去看看陽光，去感受一下活著的美好，但凡事都有代價。

　　人魚問，代價是什麼呢？我能給你的只有黑暗而已。

　　巫師笑了，「我不要你的聲音，也不要你的寶物，」他捧起人魚的臉，對他輕聲低語，「給我一個吻吧。」他溫柔的呢喃，「一個吻，換得永生的自由。」

　　人魚吻了，他給予對方人魚最珍貴的東西，他的真心，連帶的，失去他的力量。

　　人魚，得到了自由，他也得到了絕望。

　　獲得力量的巫師把人魚驅逐出深海，再也不准他回來。

　　人魚被迫在海洋中流浪，他看遍了世間美景，也學到了萬千智慧，但即使如此，他依然無法獲得滿足。

　　每晚，他都會站在海岸邊，看著黑暗，想著，望著，他曾經的家的模樣。那是多麼美好的一個地方，為何他就這麼捨去了它？

　　至今，有時人們還會在海邊看見那名人魚，他總是站在最高的岸石上，望著被黑夜包圍的海洋，不發一語。

　　一個悲傷的故事？

　　喔、親愛的，沒有故事是不悲傷的，只是，從何種角度去看而已。

　　去吧，快去睡吧，願你們今晚都有個好夢。別像人魚一樣，再也回不了家。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　有些生物熱愛陽光，有些生物獨鍾黑暗，獨角獸則是偏好清晨的薄霧，原因無他，牠的主食之一──露雪蟬只有在這時候出現。

　　要尋找露雪蟬，地圖是最免不了的東西，而且還不能是一般的地圖，此種昆蟲厭惡寒冷，更厭惡燥熱，喜歡生活在溫暖的泥土裡，每十年湧出地表，忙碌於此生唯一的交配，再紛紛死去。

　　一般的森林遇不到是因為這種昆蟲特別嬌弱，牠怕吵，更怕髒污，一點汙穢都能讓牠們集體死滅。在麻瓜還沒有繁衍得那麼旺盛時，露雪蟬遍地可見，巫師們樂於用牠們的羽翼製作飾品，可如今，只有幾座原始的森林深處能發現牠們的蹤跡。那些美麗得一碰即碎的細緻之作，也成為時光流逝下的遙想之物。

　　翻開地圖，Newt尋了幾處地點，每處都是需長途跋涉之地，更有幾處不在英國。所幸，禁忌森林便是露雪蟬所剩無幾的棲息地之一，其地點位於森林深處，比人馬的領地更遠，更加地人煙罕及，卻沒有離Newt擔憂的森林邊境太近。

　　「那裡比較偏向人魚的地盤，一點隔音咒就能解決夜晚的問題。」向家養小精靈打包這幾天需要的餐點，Newt若有所思的評論，「去程我們用走的，回來再騎飛天掃把，好嗎？」

　　Credence沒有意見，他習於跟Newt到處遊晃，餐風露宿並不是什麼難事，更何況還有皮箱可住。他們當然可以直接用飛天掃把直接來回，但Newt不喜歡這麼粗魯的方式。「這樣會干擾到當地的奇獸，」他曾這麼評論，「牠們受到的騷擾已經夠多了。」

　　「我們該怎麼過去？」Credence指著地圖上遙遠的地點，即使採取最短的直線距離，他們也需要一整天的時間，更別說路上還得經過各種奇獸的領地。

　　「我們沿著河流走。」一條亮藍色路徑隨著人魚棲息的太湖，一路往上，最後停在森林一隅，「路途有些長，但安全點總是好的。」Newt微笑，「你也能復習一下藥草學跟天文學。」

　　Credence略紅了臉，他的確好久沒領路了，「好的。」

　　「別擔心，只要順著河流走，很快就到的。」

　　Newt所謂的很快，是快三天的時間。他們早晨開始趕路，夕陽則找一塊安全的平地，躲在皮箱裡休息。Credence清楚Newt這麼做是為了顧及到兩人的安全，但他依然感到些許的不悅與煩躁，不是對Newt，而是對他自己。為何他就不能快點學會所有的魔法呢？

　　每天早晨，Credence會趁外出撿拾枯枝時練習魔法，有些，有如順手捻來，有些，則艱困難行，光是護法咒他就卡在那快半年了，完全沒有一點進展。

　　「越焦慮它越不會成功。」每次看見Credence失敗的護法咒，Newt都會帶他去做些心情愉快的事──一個遲來的下午茶時間、一處難得的賞星地點或是幾段奇獸的趣事。「放輕鬆，總會成功的。」Newt極富耐心的微笑，手中變出的是一塊Credence最喜歡的糕點──Jacob最新作品。

　　即使如此，Credence還是沒辦法成功。而這算還是溫和的幫忙，Theseus跟Graves只會帶他出去瘋，他、Belle在Graves帶領下做出的事Tina聽了差點昏倒，第一次她還以為Grindelwand又搶了Graves的模樣，差點對Graves施予惡咒。

　　「這對他們兩個都有幫忙。」曾經，Credence聽見Theseus對Newt低語，「你也知道，那幾個月對Percy來說並不好熬……」

　　兄弟倆並沒有細說原因，Credence大概猜得出來。那時，他才赫然想起，除了初次見面外，他從沒見過Graves使用護法。

　　低唸出咒語，又一團銀色的薄霧落在草叢間，散落無形。

　　Credence咬唇，皺起眉頭，打算先把柴火撿完再自行練習。

　　森林的早晨很冷，逐漸探出頭的陽光落得一地的金黃，許多夜行生物躲藏在草叢的陰影間，牠們警覺的奔走著，想躲避陽光帶來的威脅。

　　Credence沿著獸徑行走，盡可能讓皮箱停留在視線的一角。他不喜歡迷路的感覺。

　　一隻近乎透明的蜘蛛從枝枒間垂落，牠停留在Credence面前，敲打前肢，發出有如孩童般的低語，牠在呼喚他。

　　Credence蹲下身，他與蜘蛛保持距離，神色平靜，「Modesty，不管妳來幾次都一樣，我不會成為Grindelwand的信徒。」

　　蜘蛛不為所動，牠依然呼喚著，重複牠的任務。

　　闇黑怨靈從Credence指尖飄忽而現，它輾碎了蜘蛛旁的樹枝。

　　水晶般的蜘蛛嚇得往後退去，牠抬起纖弱得彷彿細針的前足，做出威嚇的模樣。可牠的體型實在太小，如此姿態反而彰顯出牠的脆弱。

　　若不是深知這種生物的毒性，Credence也許會伸出手，以更為溫柔的方式，勸牠離去。

　　「跟她說，我不會過去的。」Credence低喃，闇黑怨靈迴繞在他身旁，有如無形的屏障，「走吧，這裡有很多生物會吃掉你。」

　　站起身，Credence拿著柴火，再度回到皮箱，那裏有著Newt的微笑跟熱騰騰的早餐。他沒有理會蜘蛛的行蹤，牠總會離開的。他也沒有必要跟Newt提這件事，對方已經有太多的事情要操心了。

　　皮箱闔起，森林恢復早晨特有的寧靜，蜘蛛敲打地面，似在思索。沒多久，牠竄入在陰影裡，就此消失了蹤跡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　經過兩天的路途，他們總算接近了目的地。Newt拿著羅盤，平穩的在凹凸不平，又濕又滑的河岸行走。Credence跟在Newt身後，他心不在焉地拎著皮箱，目光沿著河岸翠綠的樹叢到處晃盪，他辨認出自己已經距離校園很遠，可依然能瞥見霍格華茲高塔的尖端。

　　草叢發出了聲響，一隻樹猴蛙蹦跳到樹梢，嘴裡咬著剛捕捉到的鳥禽。Newt留意牠的落點，地圖上又多了一抹紀錄。

　　Newt偏了偏頭，示意Credence跟上，他們得橫越河流，預定的紮營地點在河的另一邊，那比較安全。至於他們正在行走的這頭…騎士墬鬼馬對於陌生之物總是特別不客氣，Newt並不想一晚過後，發覺自己沿著河流漂到下游的湖泊。

　　為自己施予漂浮咒，Newt對Credence伸出了手。Credence婉拒了他，他想自己來。他施咒沒有Newt那麼完美，雖然平安度過了河流，卻弄濕一部分的腳踝。

　　Newt在Credence雙腳踏在地面時給予他一道乾燥咒，輕聲向他說明，漂浮咒該如何改正。Credence想出聲道謝，一道莫名拖曳聲讓他們倆同時安靜了下來。

　　傳出聲音的是一條細流，這條河的分支，它從森林深處潺潺流出，大大小小的石頭分布在它潮濕的河岸邊，遮掩視線。Newt示意Credence噤聲，他踏著無聲的步伐，悄然接近。

　　拖曳聲越來越大，一條滿是尖銳倒刺的尾巴從石頭後露出，隨即是粗壯的後腿，以及更加肥厚的肚子──那是隻刺蝟河鼠，牠嚇人的尖齒咬著比自己身體還要粗的枯木，以全身的力量拖著它，毫無所覺的經過他們面前。

　　刺蝟河鼠消失在樹叢裡，Newt揮了揮手，暗示Credence跟上。短撲拍打在石塊的細碎聲響彷彿在為他們領路，領著他們沿著細流，深入森林。

　　隨著他們往深處走去，草叢裡散落的碎木也跟著多了起來，那上頭滿是奇特的咬痕，彷彿刺蝟河鼠用尖牙為木頭雕出了模樣，隨即又不滿意的棄置了它。

　　水的氣味越來越明顯，卻怎麼也見不著河川或是湖泊，原先的細流也化為枯涸，河道只剩潮濕的泥土與裸露的石頭。枯樹堆遍地可見，它們到處堆疊，讓人崎嶇難行。

　　Newt停下腳步，發出哭笑不得的低語，「難怪下游的水少了很多，原來是這傢伙搞的……」他扯著嘴，臉上出現一抹莫可奈何的微笑。

　　Credence走近一點，他現在明瞭Newt在說什麼了，一道又一道的碎木堆，有條不紊地把河流圍堵成小型湖泊，這是刺蝟河鼠築出的水壩，牠以天賦建造出的家。

　　似乎發覺到入侵者，刺蝟河鼠從湖面探出頭來，牠發出尖銳的鳴叫，隨即潛回位於湖泊中央的巢穴躲避。

　　「來吧，今晚我們在這裡休息。」用魔法清理出一塊乾淨的草地，Newt打開皮箱，示意Credence進去，「這裡距離露雪蟬的棲息地很近，我們明早只要走一段路就能到達。」

　　「不直接在那裡休息？」

　　「皮箱可能會妨礙牠們羽化，還是不要好了。」Newt率先走入皮箱，Credence可以聽見他阻止玻璃獸偷溜的低唸，「今天不可以，明天。嘿！你答應我的──」

　　看了看四周的寧靜湖泊，Credence也跟著走入皮箱，外頭很快就會天黑了，還是先進去的好。

　　皮箱闔起，刺蝟河鼠從湖面探出頭，牠先嗅了嗅這從沒見過的物品，隨即嫌惡用後爪撥弄泥土，試圖來個眼不見為淨。

　　沒多久，皮箱被泥土草葉遮掩，刺蝟河鼠滿意的哼了口氣，又潛回牠位於湖水裡的家。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一直到吃完晚餐，洗完澡後，Credence才想到一件很重要的事，「我沒有見過露雪蟬，」他爬上床，習慣性地躺在Newt與牆壁間的位置，「牠長成什麼模樣？為何你沒有留一塊地方保護牠們？」

　　Newt闔起書，「等我一下，我拿實物給你看。」他掀開棉被，走到隔壁房間，那原本是Newt的房間，但現在已經淪為書房以及保存一些玻璃獸不能碰的東西的儲藏室。封鎖咒總是很好用。

　　Credence抱起Newt剛靠著的枕頭，不預期的與從床頭櫃跳下來的木靈對視。Pickett相當堅持先來後到的物品所有權，以往總是牠睡在Newt的枕頭上。

　　「這是我的。」Credence叮嚀般的對Pickett笑道。

　　Pickett插著腰，向Credence吐了口水。

　　「你真的很沒禮貌。」Credence向Pickett伸出手，Pickett爬到他手臂上，「好吧，這是你的，但先借我，好嗎？」

　　Pickett想了想，點了點頭。牠爬上Credence肩頭，選個喜歡的地方坐下了。

　　Newt拿著玻璃般地保存盒回來時，瞧見的便是這幅畫面──Credence抱著屬於他的枕頭，頭髮凌亂，昏昏欲睡，木靈窩在他肩頭，以獨特的聲調，唱著不知從何聽來的歌謠。他從沒想過，那有如驚弓之鳥的孱弱孩子，也能擁有現在這副心滿意足的模樣。

　　Newt輕手輕腳的走回床鋪旁，伸手撫平Credence額前的亂髮，「累了就睡吧，明天還得早起。」

　　Credence張開眼，有如尋求溫暖般，靠向Newt的手，「我不想睡。」

　　Newt微笑，他坐到Credence身旁，將保存盒漂浮到對方面前，透明的硬玻璃以永不改變的時光，封存住裡頭擁有琥珀色澤的水滴。乍看之下，露雪蟬有如尚未打磨的黃玉，外型約有拇指大，沒有觸角，只有外殼縫隙可瞧見八對細小的指足。

　　「露雪蟬無法靠人工飼養，屍體又因為可製為高級珠寶的關係特別稀少。」Newt比劃保存盒，向Credence解釋眼前所見，「你看見的是雄蟬的外殼，交配後露雪蟬會把自己封在殼裡，就此死去。」

　　Credence伸手翻看保存箱，不管他再怎麼努力，依然看不見外殼裡包裹著怎樣的生命，「那牠是怎麼生活的？」

　　「幼時，牠就像一團棉花，並不起眼，牠們潛伏在地底，以吸取樹根的營養維生，牠們的幼年期很長，近十年的歲月都半夢半醒著，等待時光流逝。」Newt魔杖閃現出一幅幅畫面，如真似幻，「最後，這些小棉花會長出堅硬的硬繭，成蟲從中羽化，爬出地底。可成年後，牠們體內沒有進食器官，牠們體內只剩下龐大的生殖系統。或許因為如此，牠們繁殖的場面相當壯觀。」

　　「怎麼說？」Credence眼睛快閉起來了，他依然硬撐著，想保持清醒。

　　「由於牠們羽化時會吸收大量的溫度，再加上是由風幫忙授精，所以常常造成夏季雪般的奇景。」Newt拉開棉被，十分自然拿起被Credence忽略的枕頭，墊在腦後，「睡吧，明天三、四點就得起來了。」

　　「希望明天見得到獨角獸。」Credence窩到Newt懷裡，他手抓著Newt的衣服，臉更埋在他胸前，說出口的話語因入夢而含糊不清。

　　「是啊，我也希望如此，」Newt苦笑地將保存盒與另一個枕頭收到床頭櫃上。木靈在枕頭上蹦跳不停，Newt摸了摸牠的頭，安撫牠入睡。

　　Pickett選到一塊喜歡的地方，很快就睡了。

　　Newt拉起棉被，將Credence包圍在溫暖的棉被裡。Credence早睡熟了，連Newt親吻他額頭都毫無所覺。

　　Newt閉起了眼，也跟著沉入夢境。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　凌晨，Credence被Newt叫醒時，仍是滿臉的昏昏欲睡，他半夢半醒的坐在床上，還在努力的回想自己到底為何要這麼早醒來。Newt把一杯咖啡塞到他手中，自個坐在一旁，吃起早餐。

　　Credence喝第一口咖啡時，他差點吐了出來。「這是什麼？」他不敢置信的瞪著Newt，整個腦袋都清醒了。

　　「加了絕望草的咖啡。」Newt舉起手，向Credence展示他手中也是同樣的飲料，「我需要長時間清醒時會喝它。」用不著說，難喝程度是魔藥等級。「要糖嗎？」他召喚糖罐。

　　漂浮在半空中的白瓷瓶有如天使般降臨在Credence面前，它拿出插在瓶後的糖匙，向Credence舉了個躬。即使如此，這依然無法阻止Credence把全部白糖加進去咖啡裡，好彌補裡頭可怕的味道。

　　一旁的Newt笑得像惡作劇成功的貓，「你如果不想喝的話，可以倒掉。」反正目的已經達到了。

　　「不要，」Credence雙手捧著馬克杯，小口的喝著。Newt煮的食物，他從不退回。「我喜歡。」

　　「那下次幫我吃光Theseus煮的粥？」目前只有Credence能面無改色的吃完Theseus煮的食物，他吃完的當下連家養小精靈都為他鼓掌。

　　「Newt，那是你哥。」咬著溫熱的麵包，Credence口齒不清的拒絕。

　　「這理由無法彌補他的廚藝。」Newt笑著辯駁，Scamander家族所有人都知道，絕對不能放Theseus進廚房，這不是因為快可以作古的傳統觀念，而是為了眾人的味覺著想。

　　窗外的拜月獸發出細微的叫聲，Newt看一眼時鐘，「我們得出去了。」

　　Credence連忙喝完手中的咖啡，再放到水槽裡清洗。

　　外頭溫度很冷，對外的木門玻璃上結了一層不合時宜的薄霜。Newt將大衣遞給Credence，又為彼此下了保暖咒。確定彼此準備好後，他推開木門，外頭天仍未亮，黑夜仍佔據著森林，冰冷的溫度讓呼吸起了一層薄霧。

　　拎起皮箱，Newt先是以護法繞巡周圍一圈，再點亮魔杖，以微藍的火焰照耀路徑。

　　黑夜中，清澈的河水化為幽黑的空洞，深不見底。

　　這次，Newt沒再讓Credence練習漂浮咒，他直接施咒，讓兩人能順利過河。

　　「過來這邊。」避開騎士墬鬼馬可能的覓食路徑，Newt走入森林，Credence緊跟在他身後。

　　空氣中，逐漸有種微酸的氣味。Newt露出微笑，示意Credence加快腳步。

　　兩人再行走了快十來分鐘，原先茂密的樹林逐漸稀疏，最後，只剩下些許約膝頭高的矮樹叢。他們離開了森林，走入湖岸。這座湖沒有像人魚居住的太湖那般遼闊，卻也有兩、三間教室的大小，深度更是難以計算。

　　「小心腳步。」Newt輕聲提醒走在後方的Credence，無數的露雪蟬紛紛從鬆軟的泥土中爬出，牠們攀爬到所有能攀附的事物上，讓河岸與一旁的樹林掛滿了難以計數，有如耶誕節燈火般的琥珀狀物。

　　今晚是滿月，月亮從雲朵間探出了頭，蒼白色的月光照耀在這些露雪蟬身上，讓黑暗的森林頓時像點燃了無數微弱的燈火。

　　忽然間，有什麼一陣薄霧從樹林飄出，一陣又一陣，有著微酸的氣味。仔細一看，是露雪蟬不停從尾部噴出大量混著空氣液體，「不要太靠近，會被噴到。」

　　「牠們在繁殖？」

　　「通常是雄性會先開始，他們會噴發激素，吸引雌蟬接近。」

　　「該怎麼做才會知道雌蟬接近了？」

　　Newt指向湖邊，「雌蟬接近的時候，湖水會結冰，有時甚至會造成下雪。」他指向湖的另一端，「瞧，雌蟬來了。」

　　那是一層有如薄霧般的霧氣，移動的速度之快，彷彿有狂風過境。Newt將Credence拉到一旁，為彼此設下了屏障。不過眨眼的瞬間，清晰的視野蒙上一層白茫，再過一會，這層白茫又緩緩散去，留下一層微薄的霧氣。

　　Newt解除屏障，他指向湖面，整座湖水都結了冰，宛如嚴冬。

　　Credence不敢置信的走了上去，湖水的冰層厚重到，即使他在上頭蹦跳都不會出現裂痕。「真不敢相信，」他眨了眨眼，小心翼翼地走回湖岸。

　　Newt笑意更深，似乎在說，令人訝異的事還在後頭。

　　微風吹撫，一陣粉白之物隨風而起，它們隨著時強時弱的夏風在夜空中飛舞，像極了不停落下的初雪。Credence舉起手，看著落在掌心裡的粉白，一片又一片的，宛如細小的花瓣。

　　「這會持續整天。」Newt走到Credence面前，握住Credence舉起的那隻手。「其實，露雪蟬會數量稀少的原因，並不光是我跟你說的那些。」

　　Credence眨了眨眼，無法明瞭Newt所說之事。

　　Newt偏過頭，耳尖微微發紅，「曾經，在牠們數量還沒有那麼稀少的時候，露雪蟬被巫師當作──」

　　馬蹄聲，細微得難以聽聞。

　　Credence轉頭，看見層層飛落的雪花間，有一隻渾身銀白的獨角獸，牠走在結冰的湖面上，如履平地。牠的模樣，就跟Credence從書上看見的完全一樣，額前銳角，雪白毛皮以及燦爛得有如黃金般的雙眸。獨角獸立起身子，牠對空長鳴。

　　與專心凝望獨角獸的Credence不同，Newt注意力被別的東西吸引住，霜花凍結了草葉，一股莫名的寒冷，沿著四肢百骸奔走，奪去應有的溫暖。

　　下意識的，Newt鬆開與Credence交握的手，拿出魔杖。月亮偏在此時，被雲朵遮掩，夜風，變得有如北地那般寒冷。

　　Credence走到湖面上，失去唯一的光照並不影響視野的清晰，他仍可清楚望見獨角獸落在冰層上的倒影，牠閃爍異常神采的眼眸，以及烏黑的，無風自動的──Credence呆立在當下，那不是獨角獸，那是──

　　「──Credence！跑！！！」

　　護法從Newt的魔杖尖奔馳而出，護法的銀光照亮了四周，也照亮圍繞在獨角獸四周少說有十來隻的催狂魔。

　　獨角獸以後腳站起，發出尖厲的嘶鳴。

　　Credence跌落在湖面，他手撐著身子，沒注意到湖面上沒有自己的倒影。

　　催狂魔暫時被護法給驅逐，可獨角獸並沒有，牠瞪著Credence，明眼人都看得出牠眼中的怒氣。

　　Newt直接用召喚咒將Credence拖到身旁，他拉起Credence，不由分說地衝入森林裡。

　　「那是什麼！？」Credence更想問的是，是什麼東西讓獨角獸的鬃毛從雪白轉為烏黑？

　　「晚點再說！」Newt沒給Credence思考的空間，他拉著他，頭也不回的奔跑著。

　　獨角獸追趕在他們身後，其速度之快，有如鬼魅。

　　Credence回頭，刺棘從他魔杖比劃過的地方瘋長，很快擋住獨角獸的追獵，但這只能解決一時之急，他親眼看見，那些本該能擋下任何攻擊的刺棘在獨角獸的銳角下化為齋粉。

　　「不要回頭！」Newt拉著他，轉向河岸的方向，不停奔跑著。

　　晨光乍現，森林裡逐漸有了光亮，確定獨角獸沒有追來後，Newt停在一棵大樹後方，讓溫暖的陽光照耀在自己和Credence身上。

　　Credence癱坐在地，他喘著粗氣，連話都說不好。Newt舉起魔杖，先用刺棘包圍住這塊溫暖之地後才坐下來，靠在Credence身旁。

　　好不容易喘過氣後，Credence餘驚猶存的開口，「那是什麼？！」

　　「我不知道。」Newt撐起身子，揉了揉臉，「我真的不知道……」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　返回學校的路途並沒有照原定計畫，他們是用了飛天掃把沒錯，但只有一人如此──Newt飛行速度比Credence快上許多，若要緊急趕回學校，兩者間自會選擇他負責這段路途，再者，他需要到上空看些東西，確認一些事。

　　Credence自願進入皮箱裡照顧奇獸，一來，今天本來就是輪他負責，二來，他很清楚Newt的保護慾爆發時是什麼模樣，沒必要跟他硬碰。

　　皮箱才剛闔起，Newt立刻騎著飛天掃把升空，他飛行的速度之快，有如迅雷。他先在露雪蟬的湖面旋繞一圈，透徹的湖水映照他的身影以及頂上的晴空，他沒見著任何催狂魔，獨角獸也不見蹤影，彷彿今早的異像不過是朝露幻影，陽光照耀下，自會消失無蹤。

　　Newt花了快半天的時間回到學校，對於那隻獨角獸，他有些猜測，有待釐清。他剛降落在中庭，一陣大吵大鬧的怒吼立刻將他從思緒中拽出。

　　「你！就是你！那被詛咒的王八羔子被你藏到哪去了！？」Pringle臉色紫紅，速度飛快從走廊衝到Newt面前，中氣十足的吼叫著，他後方的草藥學教授一手摀著臉，不知對此作何感想。

　　護士長倒是直接翻個白眼，以同樣聲量的法國腔對Newt吼，「用不著理他！老人家犯病了！」

　　Pringle抓住Newt領口，「你這小混障！難道沒有人跟你說過招惹那些東西是很危險的嗎？」

　　Newt眨了眨眼，完全搞不清楚狀況，「不好意思，請再說清楚一點。」

　　「那男孩！闇黑怨靈！他天生就是個災禍！為何除了校長外沒人聽我說！！！他是個禍種！會遭來厄運！」他沒抓住Newt的那隻手胡亂揮舞，「森林在抗議了！獨角獸的攻擊是最好的證明！！！」

　　「我想這是件誤會，Credence他很乖巧，他從不惹事。」

　　「聽你在放屁！」青筋從Pringle額前爆出，「你是腦袋被山怪──」

　　草藥學教授從後架開Pringle，硬是插入兩人間，「好了，好了！Pringle，講點道理，這真的不關他們的事。」

　　「別跟我說那些道理！你不是也看見大廳的狀況了！那最好是講道理就說得通的東西！！！」

　　Newt撫平衣領，直接抓住重點，「請問大廳怎麼了？」

　　護士長偏了偏頭，「今天早上有東西破壞大廳，第一個發現的人是Pringle，然後他就發癲到現在了。」

　　「我沒有！」

　　「是，你沒有。」護士長翻個白眼，丟了一道禁音咒到Pringle身上，Pringle頓時成了發出不聲的啞巴。「消停一點吧，先生，我們沒必要接受你莫名的怒火。」他對Newt微笑，「抱歉，老人家，總會有說不通的時候。」

　　「沒關係，」Newt微笑，其笑容溫和良善，可他的動作並不是如此。Pringle不會動了，石化咒將他化為立體的雕像，「我想，這應該會讓他冷靜一點，考慮一下他人的感受。」

　　「看不出來你脾氣還挺大的。」護士長手搭上Newt肩膀，「我喜歡。」

　　「Dylan，閉上你的嘴。」草藥學教授放開已經化為雕像的Pringle，向Newt伸出手，「順道一提，我是Jon，Jon．Frost。叫我Jon就好了，很高興認識你，Scamander先生。」

　　「Dylan．Martin，」Martin微笑，笑容燦爛無比，「久仰大名，Scamander先生。」

　　「Newt，Newt．Scamander，」Newt悄然滑出Martin的觸碰下，「請問大廳現在還是被破壞的模樣嗎？」

　　Frost看了Martin一眼，Martin 聳聳肩，表情像是在說『啊、你們這些保守的英國人』。「是啊，Pringle把門給鎖住了，說什麼要給校長看完再恢復原狀。」

　　Newt點頭，「我想過去看一下狀況，」他握緊皮箱，「如果不介意的話，請借過。」

　　Newt穿過兩人之間，平穩的走向大廳。

　　Martin笑了笑，連忙跟了上去，Frost雙手懷胸，低罵幾句「愛湊熱鬧的法國人」，也跟著走了過去。

　　至於Pringle？明早他就沒事了，何必管他呢。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　大廳的鎖咒並不麻煩，開鎖的時間更不需要一秒，可門開啟後的情況，那可不是一秒的時間能緩解的驚恐──整個大廳像被十來名巨人翻了個底朝天，木桌被翻倒了，長椅不是散落他方就是裂成數段，代表學院的壁掛被撕裂在地，教職員的長桌有著無法忽視的刮痕，就像有什麼東西嘗試把它從中劈成了兩半，更別說地板了，滿是裂痕與泥濘，沒有一處完好。

　　Newt跨過那些散落的木頭碎片，魔杖輕拍大腿，銀白色的護法東跳西跳，宛如循著他的思緒，四處探查。他拉起被扯裂的壁掛，偏頭觀看上頭的裂痕，隨後又放了下來，注意力轉向他方。

　　Martin站在門旁，對於眼前的景象嘖嘖稱奇，波巴洞可沒這麼好玩的事。Frost則是拿出魔杖，開始修復工作，他邊修復邊走向Newt。

　　Newt停在一處磁磚前，試圖將碎裂的磁磚拼回原狀。

　　「你認為是什麼怪物造成？」Frost走到他身旁，探頭觀看已經被Newt拼湊到一半的磁磚，一個模糊的足蹄形狀清楚印在其上，「又是人馬？」

　　「不像是。」Newt抬頭看向滿是刮痕的牆壁，其位置之高，連天花板上都能看見痕跡，「我想Pringle先生說得沒錯。」

　　「啥？」

　　「也許真的是獨角獸做的。」

　　「你瘋了嗎？他剛才對你跟你的同伴做了一大堆的人身攻擊耶！」Frost不敢置信的大叫，「而且，哪有獨角獸跳得到那麼高的地方啊！？」

　　「除去人身攻擊的那部分，我想他是對的。」Newt撇開視線，魔杖尖劃過磁磚，他視線所及的每一個地方立刻修復成原本的模樣，「我得走了。」

　　「等等！你要去哪啊？」

　　Newt沒有回應，他宛如沉入自己的思緒裡，連自己差點撞到Martin都沒發覺，飛快消失在走廊一隅。

　　Frost瞪了Martin一眼，「你怎麼不攔住他？」

　　Martin聳聳肩，「這又不是我的工作。」他揮了揮手，「來吧，我們來賭Pringle之後會需要多少瓶防石化魔藥。」

　　「閉嘴，Dylan。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　如今，Credence在照顧奇獸上只剩幾種選擇，一、釋放闇黑怨靈，二、無視，三、魔法。釋放闇黑怨靈是最可行的方法，但所有奇獸都不願意吃闇黑怨靈碰過的食物，所以Credence沒多久便放棄了這個方法，至於方法二，除非他想變成一個活動的奇獸架子或是成為肉食性奇獸的點心，要不然這個方法也是無效。最後，他只能選擇方法三，利用各種魔法達到清潔與餵食的效果，依目前來看，成效不錯，但如果可以，他還是想恢復以往不需要用魔法做事的時候，被困在屏障裡是件極為不方便的事。

　　貓頭鷹停駐在窗口旁，Theseus又寄信過來了。

　　Credence例行性的把寄來的信通通堆疊到Newt的工作桌上，從一開始的一、兩封，到現在已經有快一座小山高，更別說那兩個箱子了。

　　那兩個箱子被Newt用各種參考文獻層層壓在最下方，似乎打算藉此遺忘它們的存在。Theseus到底寄甚麼東西過來？竟讓Newt巴不得它不要存在卻又不能退回？

　　Credence站在兩個箱子旁，滿肚子的好奇。

　　幻影猿攀爬到Credence背上，在他胸口衣服上插了一朵薄荷蘋果花。

　　聞到薄荷蘋果味道的飛禽們紛紛退避，牠們停在Credence四周的廊柱上，相當怨念瞪著幻影猿。

　　「謝了，Dougal。」Credence側身將幻影猿抱在懷裡，聊勝於無的詢問，「你知道我為什麼會變成這樣嗎？」

　　幻影猿偏著頭，眼神沒有一個定點。牠給了Credence一個擁抱，再緩緩從他懷中溜走。

　　Credence得不到答案，只能繼續照顧奇獸。

　　午後鐘點響得晚了些，Credence洗淨雙手，重新將時鐘上緊發條。Newt還沒有進來皮箱，也沒有敲響了門。

　　Credence爬上梯台，敲了敲門，門外沒有反應。

　　Credence解開門把上的封鎖咒，門開了，但從外看出去的角度相當傾斜，彷彿橫躺著觀看整個世界。

　　Credence第一眼看見的是桌腳，再來是Newt的束腿，對方的小腿在他面前交叉置放，頂頭上傳來海浪般，不停翻閱紙張的聲響。

　　Newt又在尋找資料了。

　　玻璃獸跳躍到Credence腰際，牠沿著他的背脊，迅速往上攀爬。

　　Credence連忙伸出手卻抓不住牠，不過轉眼間，玻璃獸便從Credence頭上跳到Newt小腿，毫不客氣地一路往上。

　　「玻璃獸，乖一點。」Newt阻止的語調心不在焉，他想必是相當專心，連自己身處在哪都有些忘了。

　　眼見玻璃獸闖關成功，貓貍子也沿著梯椅爬到Credence腳旁，扒抓他的褲管。

　　Credence一手擋著貓貍子的進犯，一手想抓住掛在Newt大腿上玩單槓的玻璃獸，他不想打擾Newt，但實在有些分身乏術。

　　眼見無法出去探險，貓貍子不高興的甩著尾巴，抗議般的嗚鳴幾聲後，轉身走人。

　　總算能專注在其中一方的Credence立刻用兩隻手抓住玻璃獸，把這不聽話的小傢伙抓進皮箱。玻璃獸不甘示弱的扒緊Newt大腿布料。

　　衣服撕裂的聲音劃開了寂靜。Newt動作停下了，Credence一臉『啊喔、慘了』(透過裂開的衣物，Credence可清楚看見Newt肌膚上頭，他前些時刻製造的吻痕)，玻璃獸則得意洋洋地抓著布料，炫耀般地揮舞著。

　　一聲極輕的嘆息，Newt往後推開椅子，他低下頭，本想斥責頑皮的玻璃獸，卻沒想到與Credence對上了視線。

　　Credence還保持剛抓住玻璃獸的模樣，他眨眨眼，不自主地跟玻璃獸做出相同的討饒神情。「我只是想問你要不要吃午餐……」

　　Newt整張臉頓時燒得透紅，「好，當然，我很樂意。」他一邊慌忙用魔法修復撕裂的衣褲一邊從桌底下拿出皮箱。

　　Credence順勢離開皮箱，而玻璃獸……被Newt修理一頓後，牠心不甘情不願的回到皮箱裡。

　　Credence環視四周，他位於一處漂浮在半空中的地板上，四周皆是看不見底也望不見頂的書櫃，無數書籍排列整齊的置放其中，有些書本漂浮在他們四周，有些則乾脆堆疊在唯一的家具──閱覽桌上，等待翻閱。「我們現在哪？」

　　「禁書區。」Newt搔搔頭，魔杖尖輕敲桌面，地板緩緩下降，「Dippet校長認為有些書不適合給學生當作課外讀物，又捨不得拒於門外。」他隨手拿了一本書，標題寫滿豐富的拉丁詞彙，「這裡只有教師跟獲得允許的高年級生可以進入。」

　　地板平穩的落到地面，完美的和地面相接。虛空中，出現了一道門。

　　Newt招了招手，「來吧，我們一塊去吃午餐。」

　　「Newt，你繼續忙，我去把午餐拿過來。」Credence看了眼桌面上堆疊的書籍，「這裡應該沒有禁止進食的規定吧？」

　　「我記得是沒有……」

　　「別擔心，我記得路。」Credence微笑，「你教過我的。」

　　Newt釋然的微笑，「好吧，謝謝你，門口密碼是749。」

　　「好的。」Credence離開了。

　　貓貍子悠然跳到Newt桌上，甩了甩尾巴。

　　Newt漫不經心的揉了揉貓貍子的頭，他的目光，落在剛才閱讀的段落上，若有所思。

　　「雖是純淨之物，可至古相傳，獨角獸是以汙穢為食…」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence離開圖書館，他先看了看走廊的位置，選定方向。他記得圖書館到大階梯的路徑，他也記得該怎麼從一樓到達廚房，應該不會迷路。若真的迷路，他也有辦法走回圖書館。

　　行走在柔軟的地毯上，牆壁懸掛的壁畫因午後溫暖的陽光，昏昏欲睡。懸掛在樑柱間的雕飾隨著Credence的移動擺動頭部，目送他離去。

　　循著記憶中的路徑，Credence轉了幾個彎，他撫摸一旁的牆壁，讓觸覺作為記號，那些浮雕在牆壁邊的松鼠淘氣地咬了他一口。並不疼，肌膚上也沒有紅腫。

　　Credence半責怪的看了松鼠雕飾一眼，它躲在樹葉之後，單單露出了窺探的眼。

　　再轉了幾個彎，Credence停在廊柱下，等待仍在浮動的大階梯連接上四樓的出入口，他漫不經心地到處看望，牆壁上的壁畫有些對他眨了眨眼，有些則趴在畫框旁，陷入午睡。

　　Credence繼續往下看去，一樓廊道有一抹身影吸引住他的注意──Theseus和Dumbledore站在一塊，他們站得相當靠近，不停側頭低語。

　　Credence聽不見他們的討論，但他看得清楚他們的舉止。

　　有什麼不對勁。

　　稍稍往後退了一步，Credence將自己隱藏在陰影裡，大階梯正在移動，它快徹底遮掩他的視野──Theseus拿出了什麼，那是一個三角形的墜鍊，他將它放Dumbledore手中，露出微笑。

　　Credence認得那抹笑容，他渾身發冷。

　　Dumbledore似乎也認得手中之物，他偏頭，暗示換個地方再談。

　　Theseus沒有拒絕。Dumbledore舉步先行，在此同時，大階梯也連接到四樓的主要出入口，徹底遮住Credence的視線。

　　Credence想也不想的踏上階梯，他一定得看──Theseus抬頭，目光正對上他，他手指貼上帶著笑容的唇瓣，示意噤聲。

　　Credence不記得自己是怎麼從四樓衝向廚房的，他整個腦海只記得那抹笑意，那令他作噁。

　　廚房門幾乎是被Credence撞了開，家養小精靈全轉過頭來，目光有著明顯的驚恐，而坐在最裡頭的Hudson，露出興味盎然的微笑。

　　「孩子，你身上那些東西是什麼呢？」

　　Credence看向自己顫抖的指尖，闇黑怨靈正在侵蝕他的身體。他想控制住自己，闇黑怨靈卻越來越不受控制。

　　家養小精靈紛紛往後退去，牠們躲在Hudson身後，畏縮成一團，努力不要發出尖叫。

　　Hudson不以為忤，「過來，孩子，讓我仔細看看你。」她的語調溫順，卻有著不可違逆的權威。

　　緩慢的，Credence走到Hudson面前，黑霧依然壟罩著他的身軀。Hudson撫摸他的手，她的碰觸有如冬日早晨冰冷的霧氣。她看著他，眼眸中的淺色綻放出真正的色彩，有如蛇一般的淡金瞳色。

　　「可惜、可惜……」

　　「可惜什麼？」

　　「你會是道很好的佳餚，可惜我無法享用。」Hudson撐起身子，露出藏在層層衣襬下的蛇尾。她撫摸Credence臉頰，蛇尾圍繞住他的身軀，無懼闇黑怨靈可以傷害到她的事實，「告訴我，孩子，」她露出誘惑般的微笑，「你最想要的東西是什麼？」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　Credence拿著食物籃，神色自若的回到禁書區。Newt和他一塊用餐，他們討論著獨角獸、污穢與暗影。

　　Credence沒有提他在大階梯那看見了什麼，他只是傾聽Newt的困惑，露出淺淺的笑容。

　　Newt把這種微笑解讀成Credence在經過一早的驚魂後，有些累了。

　　事後，Newt後悔的想，他應該多注意一點的，可在當時，他竟粗心到沒有深問。

　　「我想，我們該去七樓走廊那晃晃。」搔了搔頭，找不到答案的Newt有些自暴自棄，「據傳，那有一間可以實現所有願望的房間，」他提出邀約，「要跟我一塊去嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，他沒有拒絕。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　七樓走廊懸掛的畫作如此之多，讓無聲的寂靜有了身處於鬧市裡的錯覺，而再三毫無目的的晃蕩後，更容易讓人有種不知是畫作構成了牆壁抑或是牆壁生出了畫作的異樣感。

　　頭一小時，他們除了廢棄的教室外並沒有其他發現，這讓Newt決定選擇以那些毫無用途的走廊來回走著。再過了半個小時，在一幅訓練侏儒跳芭蕾舞的畫作下，他們有了發現。

　　門把出現在本該空無一物的牆壁上，閃爍黃銅的光輝。

　　Newt握住它，他看向陷入自己思緒裡的Credence，「你還好嗎？」

　　「我沒事。」搖了搖頭，Credence搭上Newt的手，他們一同拉開了門。書本有如山崩般，從房間裡傾洩而出，淹沒了兩人的腳踝。

　　Credence看向Newt，這狀況跟他去年耶誕假期幫忙Newt整理書房的情況如出一轍。

　　Newt一臉尷尬，他輕咳幾聲，揮舞起魔杖，把書本塞回房間傾斜的書架裡，「看來裏頭有塊閱覽室。」他向Credence招了招手，「進來吧，我們得把門關上才行。」

　　Credence率先走入房間，他看向書架上塞滿的詛咒類書籍，指尖撫摸而過，字句亮起了月光般的銀。「你認為獨角獸遭到詛咒？」

　　「只是猜測。」關上門，Newt微笑，「獨角獸不會主動接近汙穢。照理來說，純淨的生命會自發性地避免與黑魔法接觸，」他抽出書架上的幾本書，「但這不代表牠不會被引誘。」

　　Credence自發性的接過Newt手中的書，「該怎麼引誘獨角獸？」

　　「老實說，獨角獸並不聰明，」Newt抽出更多本書，他甚至舉起魔杖，讓幾本位於高處的書籍落到懷裡，「用食物和一點變身水就能成功讓牠接近任何人。」他揮去書本上的塵埃，輕咳幾聲，「要引誘牠並不是難事。」

　　「但，誰會想詛咒獨角獸？」

　　「這就是我得查清楚的事了。」走向被層層高聳書架圍繞住的閱覽桌，Newt把書本堆疊其上，「如果方便的話，可否幫我去另一邊的書架尋找幾本書？」他揮舞魔杖，一連串閃著微光的字句顯現在Credence面前，「找的時候請小心，它們可能會對你施咒，請幫我留個標示就好，我等等親自去拿。」

　　Credence一愣，他看向Newt，想確定對方是否在開玩笑。

　　很顯然的，Newt並沒有。

　　Newt離開了，他走向另一邊的書架，越走越遠。

　　Credence看著漂浮在面前的書單，咬了咬唇，選擇與Newt截然相反的方向，他沒有注意書架上的字句，他尋找的，是別的東西。

　　穿過少說有十來道的書牆後，Credence發現了它。那是一座被布簾掩蓋之物。他轉頭看向Newt應該在的方向，發覺對方已經離自己有一段不短的距離。

　　深吸口氣，Credence走向布簾，他伸出手，意圖把它扯落，卻沒料到布簾無風自動，悄然露出藏匿在底下之物的一角──一隻手隱約浮在其中。

　　Credence認得那隻手，他朝夕相處。

　　Credence走得更近，那隻手隨之舉起，像要推開布簾，但真正做出動作的是Credence。

　　厚重的布簾飄落在地，未出一聲。

　　Credence往後退了些，他看清楚整個物體，那是一座全身鏡。上頭的雕飾以不知其名的話語寫作，他並未念出，而是專注的看著鏡面。Newt的幻影身在其中，它對他微笑，鏡子裡頭沒有Credence。

　　「最想要的東西…」Credence低喃，他伸出手，似想碰觸，卻又害怕後果。

　　Hudson的笑語言猶在耳──

　　『七樓有一個房間，那裏頭有一面鏡子，它會幫助你得到最渴望的東西。』。

　　Credence並不認為，所謂的幫助是無償的，即使是魔法，都有其代價，『代價呢？』

　　『一點鮮血，一點痛苦，誰在乎呢？這些都是容易付出的東西。』Hudson捧著Credence的臉，似要親吻，卻只停留在唇瓣前，喃喃低語，『跟所愛之人受傷相比，你又有何畏懼？』

　　Credence陷入沉默。

　　『你的答案是什麼？』

　　『好。』Credence的話語，如此肯定。

　　Hudson笑意更深，『記得，你得去碰它。這樣，你才能獲得想要之物。』

　　如今，Credence站在鏡子面前，他咬了咬唇，再度伸出了手。

　　Credence指尖碰觸到鏡面時，寒冰沿著他的肌膚，沿路奪去所有溫度，他想抽開手，卻發現自己無法動彈。

　　闇黑怨靈有如想逃離這陣寒冷，它不受控制的瘋長，瞬間吞蝕掉Credence。

　　眨眼間，鏡前只剩下怨靈，它漂浮在半空中，不停翻滾。而鏡中，Newt擁抱住Credence，悄然消失在黑暗裡。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　突如其來的死寂有如警鐘般，讓Newt反射性的回頭，「Credence？」

　　沒有任何回應。

　　Newt放下剛在閱覽的書──那是一本筆記，上頭撰寫──『以純淨換取的毀滅如此巨大，有如闇黑怨靈生吞了宿主。它不受控制也不受主宰。它擁有的，只有無窮盡的毀滅。多麼棒的武器。』。

　　「Credence！」Newt不由得提高聲量，他往記憶中最後見到Credence的方向快步走去。

　　Newt沒見到任何熟悉的人影，他只見一道鏡子，以及漂浮在半空中，博格大小的闇黑怨靈。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　闇黑怨靈輕飄在Newt掌心，觸感有如輕撫過肌膚的羽毛，它沒有伸出刺棘般的觸手，也沒有不停翻滾暴衝。它有如頓失所依的孩子，愣在陌生的環境中，不知所措。

　　「Credence？」Newt將闇黑怨靈捧進懷裡，「發生什麼事了？」話語出口，他才覺得不對，Credence已經很久沒有完全化為闇黑怨靈過。不是他不想，而是沒辦法──「它變小了，Newt，我感覺得出來，但它依然佔據在某個地方，不肯離開。」Credence舞動手指，帶著莫名的微笑與失落，暗藍的火焰在他指尖跳躍，卻未傷他分毫。「我想，如果我繼續燒下去，會不會有天它就真的不見了。」

　　事實證明，沒辦法。

　　最後幾次火焰已經灼燙Credence的肌膚，造成斑駁的傷痕，可闇黑怨靈依然存在。

　　闇黑怨靈輕跳了一下，它漂離Newt掌心，緩慢且堅定的往鏡子靠近──Merlin！Newt這才發覺，鏡面只有他的倒影，而沒有闇黑怨靈的，就像遇見獨角獸那一天。

　　似乎感覺到闇黑怨靈靠近，鏡面蕩漾出水波般的紋路，它往內凹陷，向外探出了渴望的枝枒。上次，Newt看見如此景象是在MACUSA，那間以純白掩飾死亡的──思念所及，Newt連忙把闇黑怨靈撈回懷裡。

　　闇黑怨靈沒有像剛才那麼合作，它不停在Newt手中翻滾，掙扎，卻小心翼翼的沒有傷人分毫。

　　「等我一下，好嗎？」Newt邊柔聲低語，邊輕拍闇黑怨靈。

　　闇黑怨靈安分了，它靠在Newt頸項旁，有如一隻休歇的彩鳴鳥或是一個錯身而過的吻。

　　Newt看向鏡面，倒影中依然只有他和身旁無窮無盡的書籍。他伸出手，皮箱應召喚而來，他走了進去，隨手將惡閃鴉掛到一旁的休息架上。他攀爬層層的階梯，無視身旁紛擾的奇獸──玻璃獸對闇黑怨靈的興趣比對牠窩裡的寶貝還在乎──翻找櫥櫃。

　　在一個上鎖的櫃子裡，Newt拿出一綑細線，色紅如血，帶有異樣的光彩。

　　Newt再度回到皮箱外，細線一端被他綁在一旁書櫃的桌腳，緊臨皮箱。

　　「Pickett，我有一個任務給你。」

　　被點到名的木靈抬起頭，暫緩跟闇黑怨靈大眼瞪小眼，不停在Newt肩頭上玩躲貓貓的遊戲。牠偏著頭，枝枒感興趣的翹起。

　　Newt以手指引領木靈爬到皮箱上，他蹲下身，相當嚴肅的請託，「請幫我看好這條線，不可以讓任何人碰它，好嗎？」

　　木靈點頭，Newt輕撫過牠翠綠葉片，「好孩子。」

　　Newt再度揮舞魔杖，皮箱上多了個標籤，上頭有著自動寄送的咒語和寄件人的姓名，「我希望我們很快就能回來。」

　　將細線另一端放到口袋裡，Newt抱著闇黑怨靈，踏入鏡裡。

　　有那麼一瞬間，他無法呼吸，感受有如被活埋，被壓縮，然後，他又能呼吸了。Newt再度踏在堅實的地板上，身旁景物依舊，不、不能說是相同的，只有鏡子是。其他的一切，包含他自己都起了極大的變化──他的存在化為了霧氣，更精確來說，有如鬼魂。原先待在他肩上的闇黑怨靈則成為具有實物的毛絨狀物，就像隻漂浮在空中的黑毛蒲絨絨。

　　無數大小不一的字句，化為Newt身處的環境，不同色澤與光度的字眼在他身旁迴轉，旋繞，以多變的筆跡組成既定的樣式。它們排列在書櫃、地板與天花板間，宛若深海漫游的魚群，隨著時光晃盪出隱約的光彩。

　　Newt拿出魔杖，他思索了會，護法從魔杖尖蹦出。蜜獾護法不再散發銀光，也沒有虛渺的外型，而是貨真價實的實體。

　　蜜獾嗅了嗅四周，牠親暱的靠向Newt，轉瞬無形。

　　Newt撫唇，略垂下了頭，目光瞥見一個眼熟的形貌，他走了過去，聽見自己的嗓音──【如果我沒有回來，請把它交給──】

　　Newt沒有聽完，他知道內容。他看向口袋，紅絲線依然存在，另一端延伸至鏡面，像極蔓延出的血絲。

　　此時，闇黑怨靈飄離Newt肩頭，牠飄向門口，緩慢且堅定。

　　每當Newt接近一點，牠就更遠離一分。

　　「你能幫我找到Credence嗎？」Newt脫口而出的話語被周圍持續不斷的嗡鳴淹沒。

　　闇黑怨靈停在半空中，牠再度飄回鏡前，牠旋繞著，一道影像──Credence被鏡面吞食的影像頓時出現在Newt面前，它重複著畫面，像張大型的巫師照片。

　　Newt揉了揉臉，暗自記下回去後──如果他們還能離開這裡──要好好幫Credence惡補黑魔法防禦學。

　　闇黑怨靈又飄走了。Newt連忙跟上它。

　　無數人影忽然飄現在他們周圍，他們來來去去，有些淡薄，有些鮮明，有些在閱覽，有些在熬煮魔藥，有些只是為了練習魁地奇。

　　Newt瞥見成千上百名曾在這裡出現又離去的身影，他看見了一些人──Theseus窩居在窗台一角，反覆練習魔法──更看見無數的陌生者──一名巫師把鏡子放在這，藏在這，他肩頭棲息著一條墨綠的小蛇──Newt穿過這些記憶，他認為這些都是記憶。鏡子的記憶。

　　Newt緩慢走到門口。闇黑怨靈在把手前上下漂浮，它不懂得抑或是沒辦法打開這扇門。

　　Newt幫了它的忙，他本以為外頭的景致應與房間內如出一轍。他錯了。走廊，他還辨別出面前的是走廊單純是因為他所在位置，而非它的形貌。

　　比房間內更為龐大的文字──咒語──旋繞在各種事物之中，它們構築出Newt腳下的地面、他碰觸的門把、他所處的一切。清晰且堅定的話語，以極為閃亮的圖紋，反覆低念著當時的曾經。

　　若Newt仔細聽，他會辨認出，這些聲調只屬於四人，其中有男有女，有的響亮，有的沉靜。可他無心辨認，他的目光只停留在闇黑怨靈身上，而它正將他帶領到未知之地。

　　Newt時刻留心腳下的狀況，他走得並不快，闇黑怨靈也沒有催促之意，依然飄在前方幾此尺處，等著。

　　灰衣貴婦經過Newt身旁，她不再是幽靈──Merlin的鬍子啊！擁有肉體的她是如此之美──她飄忽過他身邊，消失在走廊一隅。

　　一團暗霧在天花板跳上跳下，發出尖銳的笑聲──皮皮鬼的嗓音。同樣的，它沒有理會Newt。

　　大階梯滑動得更加繁忙，Newt幾乎得用跳才能穿過無數道淡影，落到它穩固的地板上，他緊緊攀住咒語構築出的扶手，謹慎小心的踏著腳下的地板，他不願去想從高空摔下會是怎樣的情境──他完全無法確定在這裡受傷，會有什麼後果──走下階梯，他看見了Graves，對方正低頭與Dumbledore交談，他給了他什麼東西。

　　Graves在這做什麼？Newt停下腳步，卻聽不清楚雙方的話語，他本想走近傾聽，闇黑怨靈卻飄走了，Newt只能跟上。

　　廊道間，Forest穿過Newt，他手中拿著瓶子閃爍星光，那是，獨角獸的血。Newt回頭看望，闇黑怨靈依然沒有停駐等候，不一會就消失在轉角。Newt不得不加快腳步跟上。

　　闇黑怨靈持續往前。Pringle和它錯身而過，一連串的污跡沾染在他衣袍上，有如血跡。

　　廚房門口，胖修士長噓短嘆，他似乎看見了Newt，卻很快地離開。

　　闇黑怨靈停留在廚房門口，Credence的影像則穿過了它，消失無蹤。

　　Newt打開了門。他以為，他會看見永無止境的家養小精靈幻影，但這些猜想皆不存在。廚房裡只有一名女性，她拖著婉長的墨綠蛇尾，安然坐在搖椅上。血腥伯爵蹲坐在她面前，有如懺悔般，無聲低泣。

　　「愛情讓人盲目。」女性抬起頭，目光如盯上獵物的蛇，「你說對嗎？Scamander。」

　　Newt認出她來了，蛇妖成了精，有了人的外貌，「Hudson太太，Credence到哪去了？」

　　Hudson笑了，年輕的她，笑得如牡丹綻放，「他是個好孩子，一心只想幫你。」

　　「我不需要，」Newt舉起魔杖，「他在哪？」

　　Hudson笑意更深，「親愛的，你早就知道了答案。」她站起身，蛇尾旋繞住Newt。

　　闇黑怨靈漂浮在Newt身前，化為一層又一層刺棘般的屏障。

　　「剩下的，不是很好嗎？」Hudson話語如溫暖的春陽般，從口中吐露，「一個忠心耿耿的護衛，不分晝夜的保護你，永遠都不會離開你。」她低笑出聲，「這是他所求的。」

　　蜜獾護法直撲Hudson胸前，威嚇般的露出尖牙，「告訴我，他在哪，」Newt頓了頓，語調溫和許多，「拜託妳。」

　　血腥男爵在護法出現的瞬間就倉皇的逃跑了。

　　Hudson摀住眼，暗血從她掌心滴落，「找獨角獸。」啞著聲，她預言般的低罵，「如果有吃剩的話，你會找到他的。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　萬應室的門開了，一道影子近乎無聲的接近閱覽桌。

　　巫師拿起筆記本，珍惜的拍去上頭的灰塵，再收到懷裡。然後，他轉頭，緩步接近位於房間深處的皮箱。

　　木靈打著瞌睡，牠晃頭晃腦的，似做了好夢。突然間，牠聞到一抹很喜歡的味道。牠從夢中驚醒，看見幾隻樹蝨漂浮不遠處的在半空中。

　　木靈伸出手，想抓那幾隻樹蝨，卻又像想起什麼般的，放下了手。樹蝨依然漂浮著，牠們看起來是如此鮮美，如此的可口。

　　幾經掙扎後，木靈離開了皮箱，牠爬上書櫃，向樹蝨伸出了手，欣喜的享用著。

　　巫師走近皮箱，他觀察綁在椅腳上的紅線。魔杖輕劃而過，紅線斷成兩段。緩慢的，失去固定處的絲線被吞入鏡中，鏡面漾起水波。

　　巫師意圖拿走皮箱，卻沒料到一道渾圓的黑影從天而降──玻璃獸撲到他臉上，有著小小尖爪的短撲劃傷了他的臉。

　　咒罵迴盪在寂靜裡，巫師的掙扎無意間翻倒了書櫃。古書翻飛，裏頭的各種咒語也是。

　　不遠處，木靈赫然醒覺自己被騙了，連忙加入戰局。

　　慌忙間，巫師離開萬應室，木靈與玻璃獸被他甩落在地。牠們甩著身子，似想甩去身上不舒服的感覺。

　　皮箱仍在原處，鏡面依然晃盪著水波，另一條看不見的絲線，Newt的第二道保險，正被幻影猿抓在手中。

　　幻影猿讚賞的拍了拍木靈與玻璃獸的頭。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　當Credence察覺時，他便站在這了。一處結了厚實冰層的湖泊，白茫的霧氣遮蔽了視野。他不覺得冷，他什麼感覺都沒有。

　　Credence四處張望，他甚至邁開步伐，隨著自己心意行走，想尋找特定的地標。可周遭除了厚重的霧氣外，什麼都沒有。

　　最先查覺到的，是輕踏地的蹄聲。

　　Credence停下腳步，看著獨角獸，那隻攻擊他和Newt的獨角獸緩步走到他面前。長至垂地的烏黑鬢髮，漂浮在半空中，有如伺機而動的毒蛇。但真正吸引住Credence注意力的，並不是湖面上的事，而是湖面下的倒影──數十條烏黑的蛇纏繞在渾身雪白的獨角獸身上，獨角獸不停將牠們甩落，撕咬，卻無法減緩分毫痛苦──是的，獨角獸看起來極度的痛苦，而湖面上的牠，淡然的，有如冰雕，只有鬢髮能彰顯出牠身上一絲生命的活力。

　　「牠被詛咒了……」

　　回想Newt的話語，Credence舔唇，他拿出魔杖，獨角獸往後退去。

　　見此，Credence收起魔杖，決定直接靠近。

　　獨角獸沒有再往後退去，牠站在原處，等著。

　　Credence伸出手，獨角獸的頭靠向他的掌心，親暱的摩蹭，那些鬢髮卻如毒蛇般咬住他的手臂，他痛得大叫，另一隻手反射性想扯掉它。

　　肌膚碰觸到鬢髮的瞬間，有種被腐蝕般的燒灼感，Credence沒放開手，他硬將它從手臂上扯落。毛髮飄落在湖面上，化為黑霧。

　　Credence倒退幾步，他的右手臂與左手掌心鮮血淋淋，暗血滴落在湖面，有如被吸收般，消失了。

　　獨角獸被扯落毛髮的地方則恢復成雪一般的潔白。

　　「她沒有騙我……」

　　握緊血肉模糊的掌心，Credence再度走向獨角獸，「一點痛苦，一點鮮血，這些，都是容易付出的東西……」他鼓勵自己般的低喃，「沒關係，我可以做到。」類似的疼痛他忍了十來年，不差這一點。

　　Credence再度抓住獨角獸的鬢髮，這次，他很小心，不讓其他的攻擊自己。

　　每當Credence拔出一點烏黑，那些黑霧都會轉而腐蝕他的掌心，鮮血很快染紅了衣袖，湖面卻依然純淨。

　　逐漸的，圍繞在Credence身旁的淡薄黑霧變得有如夜晚那般厚重。而獨角獸，牠現在看起來的確有獨角獸的樣子，雪白再度回到牠的身上。那些烏黑鬢髮，也從一開始的兇猛撕撲，轉為虛弱的啃咬。

　　Credence感受不到掌心的痛楚，燒灼與麻木取代了一切，他喘著粗氣，以最後一點力氣，拔出獨角獸身上最後的汙穢。

　　毛髮，在離開的當下，化為黑霧。

　　獨角獸甩了甩頭，眼眸恢復清澈。如今，湖面下已經看不見牠的倒影，反倒是Credence，他的倒影明確的，有如另一個自己。

　　獨角獸連道謝的意圖都沒有，牠跑了，有如逃離洪水猛獸般的迅速。

　　Credence癱坐在冰面上，他望著自己的雙手，暗自慶幸至少沒像幼時那般，差點見骨。

　　黑霧，則在此時，伸出了腐爛般的手。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　出乎Newt意料之外，闇黑怨靈似乎不是很想離開校園，它領著他彎彎繞繞，四處遊走，好不容易才從廚房來到大廳。

　　而大廳…Newt站在通往廚房的出入口，初次有不想進入的念頭。催狂魔──即使他知道那些只是幻影，他依然不想靠近──數十隻催狂魔沿著牆壁，有如守衛般悄然飄立，大廳中站著兩人，兩人他都認得──年輕許多的Dumbledore和Grindelwand。

　　Dumbledore舉著魔杖，Grindelwand只是笑著，彷彿在嘲笑Dumbledore的瘋狂。燦爛莫名的星空，在他們頂頭閃耀。闇黑怨靈旋繞在兩道幻影間，有如好奇的孩子──無視Dumbledore的魔杖，Grindelwand伸出手，然後──Newt一把抓住闇黑怨靈，以最快的速度離開大廳。不管接下來發生什麼事，都不是他該看的。

　　Newt推開門，眼前所見不是長翠綠草坪的中庭，而是有如海浪般，以既定的規律上下起伏的巨大鱗片。這些鱗片化為他腳下的土地，天空則滿是火焰的色澤，風中更有硫磺的臭味，樹木依然生長茁壯，可依附在枝枒上不是葉片，而是一叢一叢的火焰。

　　「眠龍勿擾…」Newt驚嘆的低語，他從未想過，傳說竟能化為真實。

　　闇黑怨靈躲到Newt頸項旁，他能感受到它的顫抖。「嘿，沒事的，」他輕拍它，「龍在睡覺呢，牠不會吃了你……」

　　闇黑怨靈略探出身子，似乎找回一點勇氣。它繼續飄到Newt面前，可這次，它把距離縮短得只有數步之遙，彷彿隨時都要逃回Newt懷裡。

　　闇黑怨靈領著Newt經過溫室，Frost在其中忙進忙出，裡頭燃燒著黑色的火焰。獨角獸在其中大肆破壞，咬走了什麼。他們穿過樹林，人魚骷髏在燃燒的湖邊跳著舞，牠們互訴愛語，胸膛裡卻只有空洞相伴。

　　血紅色的天空，雪花飄落，還沒落到地面，瞬即蒸散消失。

　　Newt沿著河岸走著，記憶裡的石頭路成了龍鱗上的紋路，在火光中反射絢麗的光芒。他持續走著，雪花逐漸掩蓋住龍鱗，冰霜凍結了火焰，樹木枯黃，霜雪遍地。

　　不知其因，但逐漸的，Newt再度有了肉體，色澤與血肉隨著他深入雪地，緩慢且確實的重回到他身上。Newt看著自己再度擁有肉體的雙手，半透明的護法在他身旁，蹦跳著，時不時逗著化為暗霧的闇黑怨靈玩。

　　催狂魔從冰雪中浮現，這次，不再是幻影，它們圍繞在Newt身旁，畏懼他的護法，更畏懼他前方的闇黑怨靈。

　　護法不停驅趕催狂魔，卻總引來更多，惡臭從它們身上傳出，漂浮在半空的破爛衣物遮掩不住其下的腐敗肉體。它們渴望溫暖，更渴望血肉。

　　Newt為自己下了保暖咒，一道又一道，卻仍感到骨子裡的陣陣寒冷。他下意識抱緊身子，硬逼自己不去回想上次感受到如此感受，是在何時。他想著Theseus的擁抱、Graves的笑聲、Eric依偎在腳旁的溫暖、擁有一小片天地的喜悅以及Credence、Credence，無數的Credence。每晚，他睡在他懷裡，疤痕淡去的掌心總抓著他的衣物，似在害怕，夢醒了後，擁有的一切皆會幻滅。

　　樹林漸密，闇黑怨靈停在森林邊緣，不再往裏頭深入，它不停打轉著，以Newt為中心，將自己化為一道越來越遼闊的屏障。催狂魔被它驅離得更遠，護法則完成了剩下的工作。

　　溫暖再度回到Newt體內，他放鬆的嘆息，神智總算能清楚辨識出身在何處──露雪蟬棲息的湖畔。他走向前，撫摸稀薄到幾乎看不見的闇黑怨靈，「去找他。」

　　闇黑怨靈再度聚成一小團暗影，它竄入森林裡，速度又快又急。

　　Newt拿出魔杖，他走入森林，茂密的樹林飄落霜雪，掩蓋他腳下的雪地，本該柔軟的草葉都凍結成易碎的冰。

　　催狂魔不再出現，闇黑怨靈也消失了，Newt希望這代表它找到Credence了。

　　穿過林地，遼闊的湖泊很快出現在Newt面前。湖面凍結，有如嚴冬。他依然沒看見闇黑怨靈。

　　Newt踏上湖面，眼前的景色瞬間幻化成別的模樣──他腳下不再是凍結的湖水，而是貨真價實的雪地，他的腳陷入及膝高的雪地裡，發出空氣被擠出雪層特有的悶響。

　　Newt環顧周遭，他認得眼前的景色，他直到現在都還在其中保存一個闇黑怨靈──他的失誤──他知道，這塊區域中有座能讓人稍作休歇的岩石，Credence偶爾會在那，凝望著另一個闇黑怨靈。

　　也許，Credence會在那裏。

　　Newt邁開腳步，持續的走著。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　最後一個故事了，孩子。

　　我想，說完後我得休息一陣子。

　　乖，我沒事，只是有些累了。

　　這次，我們說貓頭鷹的故事好嗎？

　　很久很久以前，森林裡有一隻貓頭鷹，他渾身雪白，有如冰雪化身。

　　貓頭鷹有個工作，他看守黑夜，他以黑夜為食。他將那些淘氣的暗影封在體內，守護森林的寧靜。

　　可這隻貓頭鷹太小了，他吃下去的暗影很快就從體內腐化掉他的羽翼，他的羽毛從尾端開始泛黑，一根又一根的，從原本的雪白化為汙泥的髒汙。

　　貓頭鷹不以為忤，他依然固守他的工作，不停吃著那些逃跑的暗影。

　　最後，他渾身漆黑，再也吃不下任何東西。可森林裡的暗影是如此之多，他怎能棄工作於不顧？

　　於是，他繼續吃著，他硬逼自己，一直吃，一直吃，直到汙穢穿過了他的羽翼，直到烏黑淡去，化為純白。

　　等到貓頭鷹回過神來時，他身旁，已經有了另一個自己。他同樣吃著汙穢，並以此為樂。

　　至今，如果你們仔細聽，你們肯定能在黑夜裡聽見細小的嗡鳴。

　　那就是貓頭鷹的喜悅。

　　他們畢生且永恆的工作。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　一路上，雪不停的下著，每一片，都是與眾不同的冰晶。

　　Newt沒停下腳步，他不停走著，雪越積越高，它漫過了他的膝頭，他的大腿，他的腰，乃至胸口，他舉步艱難，卻沒有停下腳步。

　　最後，Newt只剩下頭部勉強露出雪地，岩石的輪廓──那塊雪白中如此明顯的幽暗總算出現在他眼前。闇黑怨靈徘徊在半空中，不停旋繞，有如鷹隼。

　　Newt再度踏出腳步，但這次他沒有踏到堅實的土地，他沉入雪地。

　　Newt沉得是如此之深，頂頭上的光，逐漸模糊。他依然持續往下墬落，無窮盡的冰冷，掠奪他的體溫。在最底下等待他的是比夜晚更深的黑暗。死亡的黯淡。

　　隱約間，有什麼照亮了黑暗。越來越明亮的紅，有如流動的火焰，從黑暗中浮現。它是溫暖且滾燙的，富滿生命。

　　像血。Newt不合時宜的聯想。像有什麼，想掙脫出黑暗的擁抱，展現自己真正的模樣。它吞食掉寒冷，吞食掉永無止盡的沉淪，它成為Newt腳下的土地，頑固且堅決的，撐著他，頂著他──Newt摸到了什麼，他抓緊它，然後──Newt爬到岩石上，貪婪的呼吸冰冷的空氣。

　　闇黑怨靈飄落在Newt身旁，躲著，藏著，似在避開什麼，它一直害怕的東西。

　　一抹紅，突然浮現在黑與白的視野間，它上下晃動，有如被拋著玩的沙包，而它的的確也是，Newt，另一名Newt，他坐在岩石邊緣，無視逐漸泛出紅光的雪地。他晃著腳，不停拋丟手中的蘋果──雪白中唯一的紅色，艷紅如寶石般璀璨。

　　Newt的皮箱裡也有一顆這樣的蘋果，那是Credence的東西，他唯一且最心愛的寶貝。

　　花朵綻放的香氣，春天的味道，隨著另一名Newt的把玩，不停從蘋果散發而出。那不是蘋果的香氣，而是每個人擁有的，獨特的氣息。

　　Newt站起身，闇黑怨靈躲到他頸旁，它顫抖著，恐懼著。他並不明瞭它為何要如此懼怕，直到他看見另一個人親吻蘋果，他嗅聞它，撫摸它，彷彿在思索該如何品嘗。他偏著頭，看向Newt，他的目光不在他的身上，而是落在頸項旁的陰影裡，他露出微笑，另一隻手微微伸出。

　　要做一個交易嗎？──Newt彷彿聽見他如此詢問，他輕拍肩旁的闇黑怨靈，它抖得更嚴重了。「為什麼？」

　　另一名Newt聳聳肩，似乎表示，那是你的選擇，我不在乎。

　　雪地融化成血，吞食掉周遭的世界，樹木焚毀，火焰取代了冰霜，他們站的岩石成為唯一的立足點。

　　血池中並沒有另一名Newt的倒影，他的那處池面映射出的是一隻獨角獸，牠傲然而立，渾身雪白。可胸口，牠的胸口裡只有黑暗，有如無止境的空洞般的黑暗。牠垂下頭，彷彿對應岩石上另一名Newt的舉止，他親吻蘋果，他張開口，正欲咬下。

　　無聲中，Newt聽見Credence的呼喚，其聲之輕，有如道別。

　　直覺般地，Newt撲向另一個自己，同時間他看見也聽見，牙齒咬在果肉上的脆響。他搶走了蘋果，而另一個自己則抓住躲在他身後的闇黑怨靈。他親吻它，彷彿得到心愛之物。

　　牛奶的清香從Newt手中散發而出，這顆蘋果居然有牛奶的味道。Newt赫然醒覺手中之物代表的意義，他反射性想低頭查看，確認是否完好。

　　那人卻笑了，『你作出了交易，離開此處。』

　　Newt沒認出這嗓音曾經迴繞在校園之中，與另外三人一起，構築出了一切。

　　岩石崩毀，Newt摔入池面──他撞上潮濕的草地，貨真價實的草地，蘋果再不復見，另一個自己也是，闇黑怨靈更是消失了。他面前的是結了厚實冰層的湖面，無數催狂魔飄在半空中，它們靜默著，觀望著──湖面上，一團暗影朝Credence伸出與它們神似的雙手。

　　護法從Newt魔杖奔馳而出。同時間，催狂魔一擁而上，它們的目標不是Credence，而是失去保護的Newt。

　　Credence轉過頭，他沒看見黑霧，他不在乎黑霧，他只看得Newt，還有他身後海嘯般蜂擁而來的催狂魔。

　　Credence喊了什麼，他被黑霧吞沒，他的聲音消失在空氣中，無聲無息。但光，那道從黑霧併射而出的光卻越來越耀眼。

　　它炸開了黑暗，它張開龐大的雙翼，瞬間飛落到Newt身旁，綻放炫目的光芒──那是隻雷鳥。

　　一隻雷鳥外型的護法。

　　催狂魔四處奔逃。

　　黑霧消散，Credence摔到湖面上，冰層碎裂，冰冷的水湧入他口中，他往下沉。他最後的記憶是Newt向他游了過來，伸出了手。

　　貨真價實的碎裂聲驚醒了Credence，他摔在堅固且冰冷的地板上，同一時間摔下來的，有無數碎裂的鏡片跟緊抓著他不放的Newt。

　　Credence看向Newt，他伸出血肉模糊的手，排山倒海而來的疲倦很快奪走他的意識，但失去什麼的空洞感，卻一直停留在他心中，迴繞不去。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　即使夕陽西下，那道光芒依然吸引了所有人的注意力。

　　Theseus悠然坐在變形學教授辦公室裡的沙發上，桌面上的甜食是他畢生都不想碰的東西。一隻剛孵化的幼鳥從灰燼裡蹦跳而出，牠抖落一身的灰塵，發出悅耳的鳴叫。

　　Dumbledore從窗口漫步而來，不過幾分鐘前，陌生護法的光芒如落雷般，照亮了他的髮。他坐在Theseus對面，饒是驚嘆的拿起屬於他的那杯茶，「令人訝異的護法。」

　　Theseus哼了聲，不以為然，「他有個好老師。」

　　「據我所知，是你教他黑魔法防禦的，Graves先生。」

　　Theseus──Graves微笑，他雙手交握，平放在膝上，不在乎被識破身分，可話語，他的口音卻從溫雅的英倫腔轉為冷硬的紐約腔調，「就像我剛才所說的，他有個好老師。」

　　「而這名好老師是為了什麼事，不惜借用『伴侶(partner)』的模樣來到此處？」Dumbledore略抬起眼，眼中滿滿的，皆是笑意，「我想，你絕對不是過來品嘗我的甜點。」

　　Graves撫唇，「……Grindelwand曾不經同意，借用了我的身分。」

　　Dumbledore點了點頭，「這我有所耳聞。」

　　「那段期間，他對某位異國的巫師展現出異常的關注，」Graves輕靠在椅背上，翹起了腳，「我相當好奇他的原因。」

　　沉默些許，Dumbledore回以微笑，「Graves先生，破心術不該如此使用。」

　　「而你的封閉術和Grindelwand一樣完美。」Graves略挑眉，「介意說明你跟Grindelwand之間的關係嗎？」

　　「我不會跟他站在同一個陣線上，你和你的伴侶只需要知道這個便行了。」Dumbledore放下茶杯，「剩下的，是個人的隱私。」他用茶杯示意門口，「今晚很冷，離開時請記得施予保暖咒。」

　　「好吧。」Graves起身，目光仍帶有一絲懷疑，「你真的沒見過這個標示？」他目光落在放在桌面上的金屬標示，那是一個由圓圈、三角形與直線組合成的圖案。

　　「如果我知道的話，我會告訴你。」

　　「我會等著你的答案。」Graves扯了扯嘴角，離開了。

　　Dumbledore望著桌面上，屬於Grindelwand的標示──死者聖物的標示，輕輕的，嘆了口氣。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　睜開眼時，Credence躺在柔軟的床鋪裡，天花板有著米白色的雕飾。他的雙手很沉，有一種莫名的束縛感，他抬起手，有那麼一點訝異又不是太訝異地看見雙手被層層繃帶包裹。

　　一道微弱的呼吸輕聲在Credence耳旁響起，他略偏過頭，瞧見Newt趴在床鋪邊，昏沉睡去。而在他身後，還有一道人影，對方隱藏在陰影裡，有如黑暗的造物。似乎發覺Credence醒了，Theseus偏過頭，似笑非笑的看著他。

　　Credence看著面前的這個人，他吞口唾液，呼喚出的卻不是表象認定的那名。「Graves。」他把這名字念得像在念『混帳』。

　　Theseus──Graves笑意更深，「很好，我就知道你認得出來。」他坐到床尾，雖形貌未變，可姿態，他的行為舉止就是Graves平常會有的樣子，「還好嗎？需要叫Martin來嗎？」

　　「為什麼？」Credence爬起身，咬牙切齒的低問。為何要故意裝成是Grindelwand偽裝的模樣出現在他面前！？

　　Graves撫唇，故作思索，「有很多原因，但那些都不是你現在該知道的事。」

　　「為什麼！？」Credence棄而不捨的追問，若說他真的在Graves的教導下學到什麼的話，其中最令人驚訝的就是打破砂鍋問到底的倔性。特別針對某兩位人士。

　　「好吧，我會告訴你的，但不是現在。」Graves站起身，一扇門出現在他身後，「現在，你該做的事是休息，還有準備你的考試，不准有低於E以下的成績。」他走入門裡，卻又回過了頭，「記得，向Newt保密。」

　　「如果我說『不』呢？」

　　「那你就得付出『亂取名字』的代價。」Graves微笑，不得不說，以Theseus的面貌這麼做，讓他整個人變得相當有威脅性，「晚安。」

　　門扉關起，恰好擋住Credence砸過去的枕頭。

　　Newt依然沉睡，Credence倒回床上，他看著Newt的睡顏，指尖眷戀般的纏繞起對方髮梢。

　　「一點痛苦，一點鮮血，這些，都是容易付出的東西……」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　夜深，霍格華茲陷入睡夢特有的寂靜。廚房門扉悄然開啟，溫暖的爐火如同被無形的手掩滅般，紛紛熄滅。家養小精靈依然沉睡，牠們在魔咒下，獲得一個又一個好夢。搖椅無風自動，銀白色的幽靈逐漸浮現其上──Hudson隻手托額，另一手放於腰際，淡金色的眼眸精準的落到來者身上。

　　「晚安，Dumbledore。」

　　「晚安，Hudson太太。」Dumbledore向她點了點頭，「我過來感謝妳最近的幫忙。」

　　「我只是做我應該做的事。」Hudson輕哼了聲，甚是不悅的撫過掌心的傷疤，「誰知道他們真的會成功。」誰知道闇黑怨靈宿主竟能去除不可能移除的詛咒。

　　「沒人能猜想Merlin的旨意。」

　　Hudson微笑，「也沒人能猜到是你把鏡子放到萬應室去。」她撐起身，饒是諷刺，「說來有趣，人們都說蛇蠍無情，卻沒想過獅子的殘忍。」蛇尾旋繞，在黑暗裡散發螢螢星光，「若不是你與Grindelwand決裂，我還真以為你和他是同類人。」

　　Dumbledore陷入沉默。

　　Hudson伸出手，意圖撫摸他的臉頰，「可憐的孩子，得不到回報的愛情總令人悲嘆。」她輕嘆，「你才是那個該與我的主人見面的人。」而不是那名願望渺小，只求平安的Scamander。

　　Dumbledore略退一步，避開Hudson的觸碰，「我想妳對此有所誤解。」他沉靜的注視面前的幽靈，有那麼一瞬間，他不再是那名溫和的長者，而是心碎的絕望者，「我不認為那是愛，」他嗓音沙啞，「我們不像Barebone先生或Scamander先生，會為了彼此激發出如此巨大的力量。」他目光深隨，似陷入過往卻又清晰莫名。

　　「那不是愛，」Dumbledore語調堅定，宛如下了個永恆不變的註解，「也不該是。」

　　Hudson微笑，並不真的相信Dumbledore的說詞，她坐回搖椅上，「我真搞不懂你們這些人類，」她擺了擺逐漸消失的蛇尾，「也許，就和我的主人曾說的那樣，我不需要懂。」

　　初次，Hudson露出真摯的笑容，「晚安，Dumbledore，我們會有一段很長的時間不會見面了。」

　　Hudson消失了，她再度回到永恆的睡夢中，任由時光為她譜出安眠的詞曲。

　　「晚安，Hudson太太，」Dumbledore注視面前的搖椅，輕聲給予祝福，「祝好夢。」  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　隔天一早，Credence醒來時Newt已經離開了，連帶床旁的皮箱也消失無蹤。過來查房的Martin嘴上沒半分正經的回應他四處觀望的目光，「別找了，Scamander說他要確認一點事情，中午以前回來。」他解開Credence手上的繃帶，仔細查看癒合狀況，他用魔杖點了點嘴唇，似乎對Credence掌心明顯的疤痕頗不滿意。

　　「哼…有趣……」Martin翻來覆去的轉著Credence掌心，以指尖輕撫，傷痕並沒有退去，「你的手有哪裡不舒服嗎？能正常活動嗎？」

　　Credence忍著不縮回雙手的衝動，他不是很喜歡被陌生人碰觸，「只是有點麻木。」

　　「之後沒事多練習抓握的動作，看麻木感能不能減少，應該不會影響你握魔杖，但凡事還是別說死的好。」Martin輕揮魔杖，Credence右手臂的繃帶瞬間解開，他為藏在繃帶下的明顯蛇吻翻了個白眼，「你是抓了什麼巨型蛇怪嗎？怎麼搞成這樣？」

　　Credence點了點頭，「有點類似吧。」

　　Martin輕哼了聲，他手指往上彎了彎，「請站起來，讓我看一看你。」

　　Credence站起身，他腳步很穩，也沒有暈眩感。真要挑剔，就是他還是改不了輕微駝背的習慣。

　　Martin雙手抱胸，扭了扭嘴，他用魔杖繞了個圈，「請轉一圈。」

　　Credence如實照做，異樣的溫熱感輕輕滑過他的身軀，很快消失無蹤。他回頭時，Martin已經收起魔杖，「還不錯，就是瘦了點。記得之後讓他多補點肉，Scamander。」

　　Credence這才發現Newt不知何時走到圍簾旁，「我會想點辦法…」他看了Credence一眼，匆匆瞥開目光。

　　Credence頹為的垂下肩頭。

　　「有任何異常嗎？」

　　Martin略挑眉，優雅的往Newt走去，「沒有，他是名健康的年輕人。」他手伸入口袋，掏出一團艷紅，「這是Dumbledore要還你的，他說你把它忘在教室裡。」他展現手中的線軸，故作俏皮的眨了眨眼，「遺忘對米諾陶樂斯(Minotaur)來說太可憐了，不是嗎？」

　　「謝謝你。」Newt收起線軸。

　　「現在，我要離開去查看溫室草藥生長的狀況，不論你們等會要說什麼，請記得隔牆有耳，先生們。」

　　無視身後詭異的寂靜，Martin踩著輕快的步伐離去。

　　Credence垂著頭，偷偷看著Newt。他並沒有看見任何受傷的跡象。太好了。

　　Newt卻看向床鋪，「Credence，請坐，我們得談談。」

　　Credence一坐到床鋪上，話語瞬間脫口而出，「對不起。」

　　Newt輕嘆，感到好氣又好笑，「為什麼你要這麼說？」

　　Credence舔了舔唇，斷斷續續的說，「因為，」他絞著雙手，越說頭越低，「因為，我做事前沒有跟你討論，我不該相信Hudson太太，我更沒有想到如果是陷阱的話，我該怎麼辦…」

　　「好吧，讓我們一項一項的來，」Newt坐到Credence身旁，「為何你沒有跟我說？」

　　「Hudson說這件事只有我能做。這很危險，然後我……」Credence整個身子都萎靡了，語調更是微弱，「我不希望你受傷……」

　　「首先，我很感謝，我真的很感謝你的心意。」Newt揉了揉臉，似乎在斟酌用詞，「但──」

　　聽到那字『但是』時，Credence下意識的縮了縮身子，Newt嗓音一軟，「Credence，我曾經一個人與火龍搏鬥，什麼樣的傷我都經歷過，受傷對我來說，是很正常的事。」

　　見Credence似想反駁般的猛然抬起頭，Newt微笑，「我知道，你很關心我，你在乎我，但我也很想讓你知道一件事。」頓了頓，他繼續說道，「在乎你自己一點。」

　　Newt目光掠過Credence掌心，痛楚一瞬間閃過他眼中，他沒有讓Credence發現，「受傷這點事，沒關係的。重要的是你活著，而不是一聲不響地消失。Merlin的鬍子啊！我痛恨身旁人一聲不響地就不見了，出了事我都不知道該往哪找去。」

　　Credence再度垂下了頭，「對不起……」

　　「下一次，遇見類似的事，先想一想我，再做決定，好嗎？」

　　Credence點頭，整個人都愁雲慘霧了起來。

　　Newt再往Credence靠近一點，他伸出手，碰觸到Credence指尖的瞬間，明顯感覺到Credence的閃避，他沒有讓Credence這麼做，他牢牢地抓住了他，「記得我之前跟你說過露雪蟬的事嗎？」

　　難以察覺的，Credence點了點頭。

　　「以往巫師尋找牠們是為了許下承諾，對另一個人的承諾，那是永世不改的約定。」Newt咬唇，努力不讓嗓音透露出一絲緊張，「Credence，你知道對我來說，你是這世上最重要的人嗎？」

　　Credence依然垂著眼，「我想，我曾經是…」

　　「不是曾經。是一直，而且永遠都是。」拉起Credence的手，Newt親吻指節，「這是我的承諾。」

　　Credence緩緩抬起頭，眼中滿是不敢置信。

　　Newt笑了，「你呢？」他沒放開Credence的手，「你打算對我承諾什麼？」

　　Credence張著嘴，像是忘記了語言，Newt微微偏著頭，以笑容與耐心，等待著。

　　良久，一連串的話語連珠炮般地從Credence口中衝出，「我、我向你承諾，我以後會更加謹慎，」他吞了口唾液，硬逼自己別說得這麼快，「我向你承諾，我會成為一個更好的人，」他聲音更加堅定，「我會成為一個配得上你的人。」

　　「傻子。」Newt捧起Credence的臉，溫柔的親吻他，「你已經是了。」

　　圍簾後傳來幾聲輕咳。

　　Martin舉起了手，像要吸引注意力般的揮了揮，「抱歉，我不是有意要偷聽的，但我剛才忘記說了一件事。」

　　Newt臉徹底紅了，Credence也是。

　　Newt咳了幾聲，好不容易才有辦法回應，「怎麼了？Martin先生。」

　　「Barebone先生的檢查沒有任何異常，照理來說，這不太可能，因為他是闇黑怨靈宿主。」他輕哼了聲，「但他的確沒有異常。」

　　Credence整個人都傻住了。

　　Newt微微張開了口，「你是指──」

　　「我不知道昨晚究竟發生了什麼事，但我很榮幸的通知你們，闇黑怨靈消失了。」雖然見不到面，他們依然能從Martin語調聽出滿滿的笑意和祝福，「就這樣，你們請繼續。」

　　這次，Martin真的走了。

　　Newt和Credence互看了眼，Credence睜目結舌，Newt的訝異並不亞於他，「真的不見了？」

　　Credence僵住幾秒，然後，他緩慢的點了點頭。

　　「感謝Paracelsus！」

　　Credence尖叫出聲，他撲向Newt，緊緊抱住他。

　　Newt回以擁抱，他親吻Credence，兩人笑著倒在床上。

　　Credence心想，除了Newt遞給他蘋果的那一天外，這絕對是他最高興的一天！  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　接下來的日子，兩人過得相當平靜且忙碌。

　　Hudson消失了，同一時間，鏡子也是。萬應室再也找不到相關的痕跡，Newt曾經閱讀過的筆記更宛如蒸散在空氣裡，再無可循之跡。

　　所有事，彷彿仲夏夜裡幻夢，留下的，只剩Credence掌心與手臂上逐漸模糊的傷痕。但這並不是夢。每當Newt憐惜的親吻Credence的傷疤，Credence都能清楚感受到這點。

　　Frost辭去教職，Dumbledore傳達他回鄉照顧罹患龍痘的親人，校長會再找人遞補職位。對此，Credence並不在意，Newt卻若有所思。

　　Pringle依然會在Credence經過時，惡狠狠地瞪著他，可他不再口出惡言。Credence心想，也許這代表他能接受自己一點。

　　時光依然緩慢的流逝著，然後，有天，一隻貓頭鷹停在禁忌森林的小木屋窗口。牠帶來許多信件，有Newt，還有一封給Credence的，上頭寫著──很榮幸通知Barebone先生成為霍格華茲五年級生，以下是需準備的書本與教材──最後一句，是另外寫上的通知──開學當天下午，請先至校長室，我們會將為你舉行學院分派儀式。校長室密碼是──Credence看完信的當下，他轉頭看向Newt。

　　Newt手指撫過信紙，似想確認上頭寫的句句屬實，「五年級……怎麼會？」

　　「我不知道，」Credence聳聳肩，「我想，這算是好事吧？」

　　「除了你明年就要開始考試外，嗯，這是好事。」

　　一聽到考試，Credence又委靡了下來，「我還是去讀四年級好了……」

　　Newt低笑出聲。  
　　　　  
　　  
　　  
　　　　　　　　　－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　  
　　開學那天，Credence在Newt陪伴下走向校長室。他們站在校長室門口，Newt略帶擔憂的詢問，「真的不用我陪你一起進去？」

　　「只是學院分類而已，沒什麼的。」Credence聳了聳肩，努力為Newt表現出稀鬆平常的模樣。他握了握Newt的手，「我不會有事的。」

　　Newt微笑，他放開了手，「我在這等你。」

　　Credence深吸口氣，他進入校長室。

　　Newt看著門逐漸闔起。窗外，太陽正逐漸西落，無數馬車將會載著學生來到霍格華茲，他們將會讓沉靜的校園，再度熱鬧起來。

　　輕輕靠著牆壁，Newt露出微笑。

　　這將是，多麼特別的一年。

 

　　The End.


End file.
